Winter's Holiday (or Stupid Tai!)
by Jamalyn
Summary: Taichi and Yamato give into the pleas of the younger digidestined for a vacation and all madness ensues. Concluded (REALLY)...finishes to a fluffy Yamachi (PLENTY of Kensuke) :o) Rated for a few slips of the tongue (No not that kind!--ok, so maybe.)
1. Does Not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and I am always in deep mourning for my loss.  
  
AN: This is only part 1 of a two-part story so don't be too discouraged if everything is not perfect yet. It soon will be. I have every intention of turning this into sickeningly sweet fluff. Oh, and just a warning: this is supposed to be a taito (and it is!) but there is enough kensuke in it to float the QE 2. I just can't help myself!  
  
1 Winter's Holiday (or Stupid Tai!)  
  
Chapter 1 :: Does Not!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Taichi carefully negotiated the snowy mountain roads he began to wonder why they were doing this. Sure, Takeru had been bugging them about the fact that they had gotten to go camping when the younger digidestined had gone to fight the Digimon Kaiser since it had happened, but the 'just ignore him and he will eventually go away' plan had seemed to be working. Why he and Yamato had finally given in was beyond Taichi.  
  
All twelve digidestined were now piled in the largest van that Taichi had ever seen and making their way to a remote cabin Koushiro had managed to get very cheap. Even Mimi had flown over to Japan for the four-day holiday. Apparently vacations appealed to everyone.  
  
Still, despite his unsure attitude, Taichi had to admit the younger kids did deserve a bit of a break. They had just saved the Digital world, and quite possibly the real one, for the second time in less than a year. He just had to keep telling himself that his bad mood was only because he had spent the last hour listening to Daisuke and Miyako argue. Soon they would be at the cabin and everyone could get a little space and things would be much better.  
  
He let out a relieved sigh when Yamato pointed out the drive up to the cabin. Taichi stopped the van right in front of the cabin's door and everyone scrambled out. Yamato stood beside his door admiring the view. It really was beautiful. He turned to smile at Taichi who smiled back. Everyone began to make his or her way into the cabin.  
  
"Ok, there are six bedrooms," Yamato said, taking charge, "so everyone is going to have to double up."  
  
"Ken's rooming with me," Daisuke declared, pushing past everyone and through the second door on the left side of the hall. Ken just shrugged and followed after him. Jyou and Koushiro walked into another room, as did Sora and Mimi. Takeru grabbed Hikari's hand and they both tried to sneak into an empty bedroom but were stopped at the last minute by Taichi and Yamato.  
  
"You really didn't believe that was going to happen, did you?" Yamato asked them both. Takeru just shrugged. Taichi crooked his finger at Miyako, standing her next to Hikari as he gave Takeru a playful shove towards Iori.  
  
"Ok, so that means Miyako goes with Hikari and Takeru with Iori and you and I are in the last room." Taichi watched to make sure the younger digidestined had gone into their proper rooms before following Yamato into the only remaining room. Plopping down on a bed, Taichi closed his eyes and stretched out his legs with a smile. Now this was what a vacation was supposed to be like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daisuke came in from messing around outside with the others, stomping the excess snow off of his boots in the process and made his way strait towards the small kitchen where he had left Ken earlier and where he just knew he would still be. Sure enough, Ken was in there, the only one left, still standing very close to the old wood stove, now many pages deeper into one of the books he had brought along.  
  
"You're still in here?" Ken glanced in his direction before turning back to his book, making sure to turn his back on Daisuke in the process.  
  
"It's warm in here." Daisuke chuckled. He knew a challenge when he heard one.  
  
"I could keep you warm," Daisuke suggested, his tone borderline between joking and suggestive. He came up behind Ken and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Ken gave a small shiver at the cold still seeping from Daisuke's many layers. Daisuke buried his chilly nose in the hair at the base of Ken's neck.  
  
"Daisuke, stop that." Ken tried disengaging Daisuke with a shrug of his shoulders, but the other boy had too good of a grip. Besides which, he had begun placing little nibbling kisses along Ken's neck that made Ken's wish to be left alone seem to evaporate. Daisuke took Ken's next sigh to be one of defeat. He loosened his grip long enough to take away Ken's book, placing it on a nearby counter.  
  
"No one's even here." Ken smiled at the pout in Daisuke's words. He took advantage of the lighter hold to turn around so that he could actually see Daisuke's face. Big mistake. The puppy dog eyes were being displayed full force.  
  
"That doesn't mean that they won't ever be coming back," Ken protested, leaning in towards Daisuke in the process. "And end up with the shock of their lives." Ken stopped moving again; his nose only the fewest of millimeters away from Daisuke's as is paused in thought.  
  
"Would you just stop stalling Ichijouji?" Daisuke asked after several long seconds had passed, his voice a thoroughly frustrated growl that made Ken's smile widen.  
  
"Sorry. Can't. People have to eat in this kitchen, you know." Ken was teasing him again. Ken started to pull away, regretfully shaking his head, but Daisuke tightened his arms, drawing Ken back in.  
  
"All the better reason to move this into a bedroom." Ken seemed to consider his suggestion for a second before quickly closing any remaining distance between them and giving Daisuke the kiss that he wanted so badly.  
  
"Well, I suppose, if we must," he replied a little breathlessly after breaking off the kiss a moment later. Daisuke just grinned, and grabbing his wrist, began pulling Ken out of the room.  
  
Taichi quickly ducked out of the hallway and through the back door when he saw that they were heading in his direction. He stood staring out across the landscape to where everyone else was deep in a snowball war, trying to make sense of what he had just seen. Daisuke…and Ken? …They were…together?…No way!…But? Taichi gave a small smile before running back out and into the snow, forgetting the gloves he had gone in to retrieve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was much later by the time that everyone had gotten so cold that they had to leave the fun outside and come in, and they were now all spread about the cabin. They had drawn straws to see who would do the cooking and Hikari, Takeru and Iori had lost. Daisuke kept trying to pick at what ever it was that they were making for dinner that night and all three were at about the end of their rope. Finally he went too far, reaching in between Takeru and Hikari to grab a pinch of rice with his bare fingers. Hikari snatched a wooden spoon out of a container on the counter, coming after Daisuke with a mad screech.  
  
"Leave the food alone!" Hikari exclaimed as she chased him around the table a couple to times before he scurried over to where Ken had returned to his apparently all-too interesting book.  
  
"Help me!" he begged, trying to hide behind Ken. Ken set down his story with an exaggerated sigh before grabbing Daisuke by the scruff and holding him out where Hikari could get him. Hikari smirked as she closed in on her now captive victim and the other girls, sitting around the table sipping their hot cocoa began to laugh.  
  
"Traitor! How could you?!" Daisuke asked Ken as Hikari raised the spoon high above her head, threading to bring it down hard. At the last second he cracked. "I promise I won't bother you any more!" he begged Hikari, who lowered the spoon with a smirk.  
  
"Now how can I refuse an offer like that?" She tossed the spoon in the sink before going back to her cooking. Daisuke stood there a moment longer as everyone else went back to what they had been doing before the little fight had broken out.  
  
"Fine then," Daisuke mumbled, then raising his voice, "I'll go. Nobody here loves me anyway! Not you," he pointed at the table, "not you," he pointed at Hikari, "and definitely not you!" Daisuke made a face at Ken as he leveled his last accusation and left the room, pretending to be in a huff. Miyako just rolled her eyes. She did not know who those two thought they were fooling. Subtle was not in Daisuke's dictionary.  
  
Daisuke moved into the den where Jyou was also reading a book (must be catching) and Yamato and Taichi were talking on the far couch. He leaned against the wall, listening for a moment.  
  
"That's just it Taichi. She's beautiful and, and bouncy and, and the epitome of human female perfection, but…" Yamato paused a moment, searching for the right words to describe the latest in a very long chain of girlfriends, "she has the personality of a cow." Taichi sat thoughtfully for a few moments, obviously attempting to work something out in his mind.  
  
"I didn't realize that cows had personalities."  
  
"That's my point!" Yamato sighed, throwing his head back over the couch, his eyes turned toward the ceiling for a moment.  
  
"Um, hm." Taichi and Yamato both looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Daisuke stood directly in front of them.  
  
"That's not true." Taichi sent an annoyed glance in his direction. Apparently Daisuke had decided to take a break from his near-constant pestering of Hikari…and Ken. Taichi took a moment to marvel at how natural that sounded before being drawn back into the conversation by the sound of Yamato's voice.  
  
"What are you talking about Daisuke?" He sounded weary and worn.  
  
"Cows. Cows do have personalities." Daisuke said matter-of-factly, nodding at both of them.  
  
"And you would know how? When have you ever been any closer to a cow than a picture in a book?" Taichi almost laughed at the incredibly dirty look on Yamato's face. If Daisuke had any sense, he would turn tail and run. There was nothing Yamato hated more than being corrected by eavesdropping little know-it-alls. Daisuke, however, was entirely undaunted. In fact, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's a little something called learning by association. Its something we humans are especially good at." Taichi threw is hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender. Judging by the grin on Daisuke's face, he had no idea just how thin of ice he was treading on. Yamato just leveled yet another killer glance at Daisuke.  
  
"You've been hanging around with Ken too much. You aren't allowed to see him anymore." Everyone knew it was an empty threat, especially as Ken was just across the hall and rooming with Daisuke. Still, it made Yamato feel somewhat better. With another grin in their direction, Daisuke skipped across the room to the doorway into the kitchen. Leaning in he spoke loudly enough to be sure that Taichi and Yamato heard.  
  
"Yamato says I can't hang around with you anymore!" Daisuke's eyes never left the two boys on the couch who looked as if their greatest wish was for him to disappear. Both heard a soft mumble from inside, followed shortly by Daisuke's sharp laughter as he moved into the other room. Taichi continued to watch the doorway for a few seconds before turning to Yamato.  
  
"Were we just insulted?"  
  
"I don't even want to know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When getting ready for bed, Iori was surprised to hear a short knock on his and Takeru's door. The door flew open seconds later and Miyako bound inside, not bothering to answer the look of confusion on Iori's face. She tossed the pillow she had been carrying on the bed opposite of Iori and flopped down. Finally, Miyako turned to look at Iori, who was still staring.  
  
"Hey!" she said brightly, giving him her flashiest smile.  
  
"Hey, Miya." Iori's response was much more subdued, questioning and he did not bother with the smile.  
  
"I'm going to stay here for the night if you don't mind. That couch is kind of lumpy."  
  
"What about Takeru?" Miyako gave another grin.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that. Hikari will take care of him." Iori frowned, looking towards the door as if he were about to leave. "Oh, don't be such a prude!"  
  
"I'm not," he protested, trying to think of a way to put his conscious at ease with out being labeled as a baby tattletale. "It's just that I don't think that Yamato or Taichi would approve."  
  
"Then I suppose that we shouldn't tell them." Miyako gave him a pointed look before crawling underneath the covers and closing her eyes. Iori continued to sit on the edge of his bed, refusing to let this drop.  
  
"I don't want any part of this!" He sent a fist down into the cheap bedspread.  
  
"Too late!" Miyako smirked, never opening her eyes, "Turn off the light, would you?" Iori grabbed his pillow from the top of the bed and stormed out of the room.  
  
"You had better not tell!" Miyako called after him, never getting any response. Iori stormed across the hallway and knocked on the door to Jyou's room. Koushiro opened, his hair tousled as if he had already been asleep. The anger streamed out of Iori as he realized that he had probably awoken both boys. He blushed, more than a little embarrassed.  
  
"Iori? Is something the matter? You don't feel sick do you?" Jyou sent a concerned look over Koushiro's shoulder, just before he moved aside, motioning for Iori to enter.  
  
"Can I stay in here?" Iori asked, hugging his pillow tight to his body. Jyou sent a gentle smile over Iori's head to Koushiro.  
  
"Of course you can." Koushiro replied.  
  
"Are you and Takeru having a fight?" Jyou asked. Iori hesitated a moment, very unsure as to how much he could divulge with out making Miyako mad. Very little, he decided. Still, he did not want Jyou or Koushiro to worry about him.  
  
"No, but Miyako's in my room because Takeru's in hers with Hikari and if I tell Yamato or Taichi…but I don't want to get in trouble." It all came out in such a rush that it took a while to decipher. "Please don't tell anyone."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything and I won't tell Yamato or Taichi, all right?" Iori took a moment to think it over. Jyou's plan seemed like a pretty good idea. Anyway, Miyako had not said anything about telling Jyou. He nodded his acceptance.  
  
"Good." Jyou stepped out into the hall and opened Iori's door, flipping on the light. "Come on Miyako, up and at 'em. You know perfectly well that you can't stay in here." Miyako sat up with a groan.  
  
"Jeez Jyou, can't you just look the other way for once in your life? Hmmm? You know as well as I do that this is pointless." Jyou just crooked his finger at her, telling her to come, and with an exasperated sigh, she did. He escorted her one door down the hall to her original room. After three sharp knocks, he swung the door open, catching Hikari and Takeru still in a very compromising, but thankfully, not too shocking position. Jyou allowed Miyako access to the room before leading a furiously blushing Takeru out…and right into a rather perturbed Yamato. Yamato still carried his clothes from the day and toothbrush and had apparently been making his way back to his room from the bathroom when he had seen the goings on.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take it from here," he said grimly, pinching Takeru's ear and leading him the rest of the way down the hall, oblivious to the chorus of owowowowowow. Yamato shoved Takeru into his room.  
  
"Do not push me Takaishi Takeru," he warned. Takeru winced a bit, then nodded, sitting on his bed with a thunk and furiously rubbing his throbbing ear. Yamato just left him there, flipping off the light as he shut the door. Takeru continued to study what he believed to be the sleeping form of Iori.  
  
"Man, kids have it easy," he whispered to no one in particular before climbing under the covers, still soothing his sore ear.  
  
"I hate kids," Yamato proclaimed, flipping of their light and flopping down on his bed a few moments later. Taichi gave him a wan smile, but refused to comment or question, his mind still busily going over Ken and Daisuke.  
  
Taichi listened until he heard Yamato's breath even and slow then rolled over so that he could watch the sleeping boy. He knew most people did not believe his thoughts ever went any deeper then the most recent soccer game but that just was not true. His mind strayed back to the scene in the kitchen earlier that day for what must have been the hundredth time. There must be something going on between those two. That was the only way to explain what he had seen.  
  
Taichi sighed. He knew why he was thinking about all of this and he knew why he should just force it all out of mind. Still… No! It was never going to happen. Taichi groaned as he flopped over noisily to stare at the bare wall, only to stiffen as he heard Yamato turn over as well and mumbling something. He held his breath until he was sure that the blonde was just turning in his sleep and had not actually awakened, finally letting it out with a soft whoosh. Taichi closed his eyes for only a moment before opening them again to stare at the paneling in front of him. This was going to be a very long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Day 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I do not."  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"That's not true and you know it!" Taichi cringed as he realized that the heated battle was heading in his direction. Never mind he something important he wanted to talk to Yamato about. It had only taken him four years to get to this point.  
  
"Hey Taichi! Tell Ken he does too squeal like a little girl." Yamato rolled his eyes at Daisuke's request and Taichi just shrugged. To be perfectly honest, he had no idea if Ken squealed like a girl or not. Still, both boys were watching him with an expectant air.  
  
"If I say no, you would just disagree with me and if I say yes, Ken will never speak to you again." So it was a cop-out. Taichi really could not care less. He had much more important things on his mind at the moment.  
  
"No, he wouldn't." Daisuke said with a grin, giving his dark-haired friend a nudge.  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"No, you wouldn't."  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Unn, uh."  
  
"Uh, huh." Yamato resisted the urge to scream. Thankfully, they were moving back out of the room. Taichi sent a pained grimace in his direction. But at least now they did not have to worry about Ken being a bad influence on Daisuke. No, Daisuke was definitely a bad influence on Ken. Yamato and Taichi sat in silence for a moment longer before Yamato felt the urge to prod.  
  
"Well? You wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"Yeeeaaah," Taichi drew out the word as long as possible before taking every bit as long to gather in another breath.  
  
"I want to talk to you guys," Miyako proclaimed, thudding down in between the two boys. Taichi did not know if he should cry or thank the heavens. He decided both would be appropriate.  
  
"It's about Hikari and Takeru," she continued without pausing for breath. Yamato groaned, looking towards Taichi for support, but he had not rejoined the conversation, as of yet.  
  
"I don't think it's fair that Daisuke and Ken get to room together when everyone knows that they're a couple…" Yamato raised a questioning eyebrow at that little announcement while Taichi remained completely non-nonplused. "And we all know that there is something going on between Jyou and Koushiro," she continued, refusing to stop her prepared speech. This time it was Taichi who looked a bit shocked and Yamato who seemed unfazed. "So what's the big deal about Takeru and Hikari?"  
  
"Mind your own business, Miyako," a rather disgruntled-sounding Jyou said from the easy chair in which he had been studying a few moments ago. Miyako just shrugged. What did he have to be upset about? Yamato shot a grateful smile in his direction. When no one bothered to answer her question, Miyako pressed a little further.  
  
"Is this just because they're your younger siblings?" Miyako's tone was one of someone placating a child. Taichi could almost hear Yamato grinding his back teeth, and he knew he had to do something before he punched the younger girl. Taichi caught Yamato's eyes behind Miyako's head, motioning with his head and shoulders. Yamato nodded his acceptance with the plan a fraction of a second before both turned and shoved Miyako off of the couch.  
  
"Fine!" Miyako scrambled back up and onto her feet with a dirty look at both of them, "But you're both being ridiculous!" She left the room in a quiet, post-storm calm. The silence reigned for several moments, Jyou returning to his text and Yamato and Taichi both in desperate need of a break. It was not until sometime later that Yamato finally turned to face Taichi again.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Taichi just closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. He really did not feeling like talking about this anymore. Some how the vapid, carefree mood that had settled on him at about two in the morning (when he had finally decided to get everything off of his chest) had left. Anyway, it would be better to do it later, when they could be assured some privacy, or so he told himself. Still, he needed an answer.  
  
"Nothing, really. I just wanted to make sure we agreed to a minimum age of 15 for our next trip."  
  
"Sure. Works by me." Yamato gave him a quirky grin just as Koushiro, Sora and Mimi came into the room, the girls giggling. Koushiro settled himself on the arm of Jyou's easy chair.  
  
"Oh, Yamato," Mimi crooned, "Sora just told me the funniest thing." They began to make their way over to the couch.  
  
"Get OUT!" Neither Taichi or Yamato had meant for that to come out so brusquely, but it did, and it certainly worked, for both girls turned tail and ran with little more than a murmur.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taichi walked around the small cabin den, doing his best to work out what he should do. To think he had actually almost told Yamato what he had been thinking! Never before this would he have ever believed that he would be grateful for Miyako's noisiness. But as some more time had passed and as he began to realize the enormity of the statement he had been so willing to blurt out in the middle of the room, he began to see her as a kind of lifesaver in the sea of his own stupidity. He was so caught up with his thoughts that Taichi failed to notice Koushiro's annoyed stare.  
  
"Would stop all that pacing!" the red-head finally burst out, "You're wearing a hole in the carpet and you're making me a nervous wreck!"  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't be pacing if someone hadn't rented us a cabin with out a television or anything else fun to do," Taichi snapped back. 'Ohhh, bad move,' Taichi could not help but think. It was never a good idea to blame or vent your frustrations on the younger genius. He could swear he could see the smoke rising from between Koushiro's ears and cringed, awaiting the assured response.  
  
"Taichi. I don't know what you have up your butt, but I strongly suggest you remove what ever it is before you ruin this little trip for everyone." Koushiro quietly clicked shut his laptop before standing to leave. "And, until you do, I think I'll just stay in my room." Taichi swallowed the guilty lump in his throat as he watched the boy leave. He really had not meant to upset him. He ran out into the hall into which Koushiro had just exited.  
  
"Koushiro! Izzy! Iz! Just stop already. I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry!" Finally Koushiro stopped and turned around, allowing Taichi to catch up. He was at his door already anyway. He studied Taichi's penitent countenance for a few moments before sighing.  
  
"I know how you feel. But you should just tell him. You'll be glad you did. Oh, and for future reference, you mumble when you muse." And with that, Koushiro walked into his room, closing the door on Taichi's shocked face.  
  
"Huh? Iz? Wait!"  
  
"Taichi?" Daisuke had just stepped out of his room. Taichi was about to offer some excuse and just walk away, but remembered, at the last second, something that he had been doing his best to work out since yesterday.  
  
"Why aren't you outside with the others?" Taichi rounded on the startled boy.  
  
"Ah, Ken gets cold real easily so I'm staying in to keep him company." Taichi nodded, moving further down the hall with Daisuke following like an obedient puppy. "What's the matter?" Taichi did not seem as if he was going to answer, then suddenly stopped, turning in his tracks.  
  
"Are you and Ken a…" Taichi struggled for a way to put this delicately, "…thing?" Despite all efforts to the contrary, Taichi could not stop the feeling of flush passing over his body. There were just some things he preferred to leave to Sora and the other girls. Daisuke, however, was not so easily embarrassed.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know," he teased, "Define 'thing.'" It took everything in Taichi's power for him not to finish taking out his frustrations on Daisuke. But, look where it had gotten him with Koushiro. This was going nowhere—and fast. Taichi could not help the frustration that leaked into his voice.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Daisuke."  
  
"What? Romantically?" Daisuke smirked some more when Taichi nodded. "No. We're just friends."  
  
"Really?" Taichi eyed him narrowly.  
  
"What?" Daisuke asked again, not quite smirking as much anymore.  
  
"Nothing…it's just that yesterday…in the kitchen…I saw…I don't know!" Taichi wanted to scream. Damn his social inhibitions! "Are you saying you and Ken have never…you know…" Daisuke raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture. "You know what I'm talking about!" There was nothing Daisuke wanted more than to laugh out loud at how flustered cool, calm Taichi was becoming, but even he was bright enough to realize that that might very well put his life at risk. Then what would Ken do?  
  
"Well, if you must know, Ken and I both agree that there are aspects of life about which we would both like to know more. And so with that in mind, we do our best to keep open and, ah, explore all possibilities." It sounded like a speech that had been prepared by Ken.  
  
"But it's not a feelings relationship…" Taichi could not help but press a little further. Not after coming this far anyway.  
  
"No!" Daisuke let out another laugh, "God no! Can you imagine?"  
  
"No." This voice was much softer and came from a few steps down the long hallway. Taichi and Daisuke turned towards the sound, both shocked that they had been overheard. Ken stood just outside the door to Daisuke's and his room and looked as if someone had just punched him in the gut. He stepped back into the room and closed the door so softly that there wasn't even a click. Daisuke gave the confused Taichi a hard shove before hurrying over to the door.  
  
"Sorry," Taichi whispered to no one in particular just before slinking out the back door.  
  
Daisuke rapped lightly on the door before calling, "Ken?"  
  
"I'm fine, Daisuke, really." Daisuke cringed. This was not a good sign. Ken had apparently decided to just ignore the whole thing. Daisuke rattled the doorknob, which was locked, just as he had suspected.  
  
"Ken, can I come in. You know I wasn't being serious." Daisuke paused, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I know." Daisuke could hear Ken's whisper soft voice breaking.  
  
"I thought that's what you wanted me to say."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then let me in!"  
  
"No, not right now. In a minute, ok?" Daisuke sighed as he realized Ken was crying softly and doing his best to cover.  
  
"No! Let me in now," he pushed.  
  
"No." Ken's voice was a little stronger this time, a bit of anger edging it's way in at Daisuke's pushiness. Daisuke smiled.  
  
"Let me in or I'll take the door off the hinges." Daisuke's eyebrows scrunched together as he heard what sounded like a cross between a sob and a laugh.  
  
"You can't…" Was that laughter Daisuke heard in Ken's voice?  
  
"Oh?" he asked, desperate to find out what was so funny.  
  
"The hinges are on this side of the door."  
  
"I'll just go around to the window," he said shortly after a few moments hesitation, a bit indignant at having his previous plan shot down. He started away, but heard Ken turn the lock. Daisuke peaked into the room. It was dark with all the lights off and the shade drawn. All there was of Ken was a lump under the covers of what was supposed to be his bed. He sat down on the bed, pulling back the covers so that he could see where Ken had his face pillowed on his arms, his own pillow still on Daisuke's bed where he had left it the night before.  
  
"So you hate me now, right?" Ken turned suddenly and pinned Daisuke with his red-rimmed blue-violet eyes.  
  
"No, Daisuke. I could never hate you." The truth of his statement was obvious in the blazing eyes. "I just wish you weren't such a great actor." Daisuke began to gently massage Ken's side.  
  
"Tell me about it," he replied with the air of one sorely put upon. "You know, we could just tell them. They are our friends. Besides which, I think Taichi has a pretty good idea what's going on now and will probably tell everyone anyway." Ken did not look as if he was quite as sure but nodded his head anyway, trying to put the nervous fear of loosing his first real friends far, far from mind. "I know the perfect way!" Daisuke grinned, jumping up from the bed and moving over to the desk. He looked around for a minute before looking back at Ken.  
  
"Do you have any paper and a pen?" Ken was unsure just what he was planning to do but pointed to his black school bag anyway. Daisuke grabbed the case and began dumping its neat contents out on to the desk, pell-mell. Ken forced down the urge to groan.  
  
"Pastel? I never would have guessed," Daisuke smirked, picking up a package of gel pens as he began sorting through everything.  
  
"They were for a school project."  
  
"Sure…" He set aside a couple of sheets of paper, a roll of tape and the gel pens before he began trying to fit everything back into the case. Ken motioned for him to let him do it before any more damage could be done. Daisuke handed over the case gratefully before sitting down to go to work. When Ken had finished reorganizing his bag, he sat it back in the exact same spot as before and went to stand over Daisuke's shoulder. To say what he saw shocked him would be an understatement.  
  
Taking up most of the page was a huge heart in which Daisuke had written 'Ken and Daisuke 4 Eva' with each letter in a different color. Within the main heart and all around it were smaller hearts, rainbows, flowers and what looked to be duckys and bunnies.  
  
"Do you like it?" Daisuke asked as he finished adding a light purple, lacy border to the largest heart and held the picture up to Ken. Ken just gave Daisuke a peck on the cheek, then bit his lip, unwilling to open his mouth unless he laugh and hurt Daisuke's feelings.  
  
"I'm going to hang it on our door," Daisuke said, grabbing the roll of tape. Ken looked at him a little unsurely.  
  
"If you think that's best," he said hesitantly. Daisuke just grinned.  
  
"If you're going to make a statement, you should make a statement," he declared. Well, there was no arguing with that logic. Ken just smiled his best smile and nodded. Daisuke finished taping the sign to their door before closing it and turning on Ken with a predatory grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Yamato found Taichi later, he had snuck back inside and was sitting on his bed mumbling something about his anti-Midas touch. He looked down on his friend. Something was definitely not right. Koushiro had mentioned that he had been acting strange earlier. Yamato sat down on the bed, pulling Tai up to sit next to him so that he could wrap his arm around him.  
  
"This has really been a pretty stinky vacation, right?"  
  
"I don't know. Everyone else seems to be having a pretty good time. Well except for Koushiro and Daisuke and Ken, but that's my fault and not theirs. I've ruined everything!" Yamato gave Taichi's shoulders a squeeze.  
  
"Have you seen the sign on Ken and Daisuke's door? I don't think you've ruined anything. And I just saw Koushiro a few moments ago and he seemed fine to me. What's been going on?" Taichi looked at him for a few moments before shaking his head and trying to throw himself back down on the bed.  
  
"Come on, Taichi, this is silly," Yamato held him tightly so that he could not lie back down. "You can tell me what's wrong." Taichi seemed to consider this for a moment before caving in.  
  
"There's some one I really like, really," he said slowly.  
  
"And you're not sure that she'll like you back?" Yamato guessed, only somewhat incorrectly.  
  
"No, I know he won't," Taichi practically wailed.  
  
"Oh," Yamato pulled back a moment so that he could look into Taichi's distraught face before pulling him back into a tight hug. "You know, I never guessed. And I thought I was pretty good about this sort of thing." Yamato smiled at Taichi even though he could not see it. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
Taichi took a deep breath. It was now or never. Maybe in the end he could blame the whole thing on his bungled emotional state. "Because he's my best friend and he already has a girlfriend," he said softly, fighting back the tears as he waited for Yamato to respond.  
  
"Oh, Taichi," Yamato finally replied, letting out every last bit of breath. He sounded so sad. Taichi pulled away a bit so that he could actually see Yamato's face. The deep concern was obvious.  
  
"I know. It's stupid. I shouldn't have said anything. Things like this never work out." Taichi's voice was a flat, emotionless monotone.  
  
"No! It's not stupid and I'm sorry," Yamato insisted until Taichi's stare began to wear him down, "But you're right. It wouldn't work out." Yamato still had a grip on Taichi's hands, his blue eyes looking deep into Taichi's chocolate ones.  
  
Taichi just nodded, pulling the rest of the way away as he stood up. "I think I'm going to go for a little walk…cool my head." He gave Yamato a pained smile and quietly left the room, oblivious to Yamato's protests.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Daisuke awoke, he was shocked to find Ken gone. He had begun to look around frantically, stumbling out of bed when he heard Ken.  
  
"Daisuke! Shhh!" Ken whispered, motioning Daisuke over to where he sat on the other bed and pointing at the wall. Daisuke crawled on to the bed and sat opposite of Ken. He could hear the slightly muffled voices of Taichi and Yamato, but he could not understand what was being said. Still, judging by Ken's face this was important. Daisuke began to concentrate, trying to block out all other sounds, but all he could understand was snatches of conversation. Daisuke jumped when he heard Ken's startled gasp.  
  
"Poor Taichi," Ken whispered.  
  
"What's going on?" Daisuke whispered back. Ken put his finger to his mouth trying to silence him and leaned closer to the wall.  
  
"We shouldn't be eavesdropping!" Daisuke whispered again.  
  
"Shh!" Ken shushed him again. Finally, Ken pulled away from the wall, turning so he could lean his back against it. A couple seconds later they both heard the other bedroom door open and then close softly. Ken looked so very sad.  
  
"Will you please just tell me what's going on?" Daisuke whispered, very worried and not sure why he was still whispering. Ken took his hand and led him over to the other bed, only about two meters away. Still, Ken seemed a bit more relaxed at that distance.  
  
"Taichi really likes Yamato," Ken began softly.  
  
"Really?" Daisuke grinned. Ken motioned for him to keep his voice down.  
  
"But Yamato doesn't like Taichi that way. He said something about them being friends and Taichi agreed, but…" Ken trailed off sadly. Daisuke knew what he was saying. Taichi must really be taking this pretty hard.  
  
"Oh, man. That really sucks." Ken nodded his agreement. They watched as Taichi moved across the snow and out towards the lake a little way before sitting down underneath a tree. Suddenly Ken turned and unwound his scarf from around the bed's headboard, moving towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To check on Taichi," Ken made it sound like it should have been painfully obvious.  
  
"But you're going to freeze!"  
  
"Then come with me," Ken called over his shoulder, heading outside.  
  
Daisuke ran after him, grabbing his coat from the rack by the front door. He finally caught up with Ken and spun him around.  
  
"Will you at least go put on a coat so that you don't catch pneumonia?"  
  
"I don't have a coat."  
  
"You didn't bring your coat?" Daisuke asked, shocked.  
  
"No, I don't have a coat." Ken turned and began walking over towards Taichi again. It took Daisuke a moment to make sense of Ken's statement. When he did, he quickly caught back up with Ken, spinning him around to face him for the second time.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have a coat?" Ken just shrugged, unsure as to why Daisuke was making such a big deal out of this. "You have the most over protective mother in the world!" Ken gave Daisuke a dirty look. "How can you not have ten coats?"  
  
"I guess she just never thought about it," Ken shrugged again, rolling his eyes at the horrified look Daisuke was giving him, "Besides, I'm fine so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Well at least put my coat on!" Daisuke began pealing off the brown jacket, but Ken held up his hand, gesturing for him to stop.  
  
"I'm wearing a sweater, Daisuke. If I put that on, I'll burn up and you'll freeze. This is pointless anyway." Ken turned and hurried over to Taichi, leaving Daisuke to shrug back into his coat and follow.  
  
Taichi looked up as Daisuke skidded into the tree. "Hey." Daisuke didn't think he sounded as if anything was wrong. He brushed the snow that had fallen off of the jolted tree branch from his hair before flopping down next to Taichi.  
  
"So what do you guys need?" Taichi finally asked. He really just wanted to be left alone, but neither Ken nor Daisuke looked as if they were going to be leaving anytime soon, even if Ken was turning blue.  
  
"We overheard you and Yamato…" Ken trailed off quietly.  
  
"Oh." Now he didn't sound as ok. Taichi drew his knees up under his chin and tried his best to will away the blush.  
  
"We didn't mean to," Daisuke interjected, "Those walls are paper thin." It was just a little white lie after all. Taichi wondered grimly about whom else had over heard. He could have sworn that there were times when even he could barely hear Yamato.  
  
"I was just being stupid," Taichi said softly, "I guess when I saw how happy the two of you were together…when I wasn't tearing that up anyway…sorry." Daisuke just laughed.  
  
"Don't tell Ken that!" he giggled, shaking his head, "The next thing you know he'll be blaming himself for this one too." Ken growled deep in this throat before kicking a clump of snow on to Daisuke's back. Daisuke leaned in close to Taichi to whisper, "You know it's the truth."  
  
"I hate you." Ken sighed, neatly sitting down and wrapping his arms around Daisuke so he could rest his head on his shoulder. Taichi smiled at them both for a moment before looking away.  
  
"No, this one is definitely my fault. Yamato has his choice of beautiful women. Why would he want me? Why would anyone want me?" Taichi let out a mournful wail.  
  
"Don't say that. If Dai-chan weren't around I would definitely want you," Ken spoke up suddenly causing the other two boys to turn and stare at him. Ken just smiled, "Well its true. He's cute," he told Daisuke. Daisuke cocked his head to the side for a moment, studying Taichi closely.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can see that," he said after a moment, "He kind of has that boy-next-door look." Daisuke grinned as Taichi let out an actual laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato had just settled back down to work on the song that he had promised himself he would finish this weekend when there was a knock at the door. Oh well, it's not like he was able to concentrate anyway. Koushiro came in a few moments later.  
  
"Are you and Taichi fighting?" he fired point-blank. Yamato looked up from his notebook shocked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked if you and Taichi were having a fight." Yamato looked around a little nervously, as if he was not quite sure just how he should answer. This, of course, only peaked Koushiro's curiosity. "Well?"  
  
"No! Why? Did he say anything?" Yamato stuttered over his words. He was worried about Taichi. Could he be more upset than he had let on? Duh! Of course he could, this was Taichi they were talking about.  
  
"No, not really," Koushiro continued in that same calm voice he always used when he was trying to figure something out, "He just wants to trade rooms."  
  
"Trade rooms…" Yamato felt as if someone had punched him. Taichi did not even want to stay as him any more? Yamato's eyes fell on the opposite bed as the room trailed off into silence.  
  
"Is this because Taichi told you he's gay?" Koushiro suddenly broke back into Yamato's thoughts, "Because if it is…" he trailed off menacingly, waiting for Yamato's response.  
  
"Huh? How did you know about Taichi? And, no!" Yamato paused for a moment thinking, "Well, maybe. Well, probably, but—" he was cut short by a very upset Koushiro.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Koushiro exploded, marching across the room to poke Yamato in the chest, "And from you of all people! How could you hurt Taichi like that?" Koushiro emphasized each point with another poke, "He's suppose to be your best friend! You, you bigoted, self-righteous…" Koushiro began sputtering, unable to put his anger into words anymore, but still poking at Yamato's chest.  
  
"OW! Stop it, Koushiro!" Yamato grabbed one wrist and swatted at the other, "Just stop it!" He paused to take a few deep breaths before staring Koushiro directly in the eyes. "You don't understand at all."  
  
"I seriously doubt that." Koushiro was more than a little miffed, but there wasn't much he could do with one hand. Not when Yamato could move as quickly as he could, anyway. Both boys just continued to stare at each other venomously, trying to bring their breathing back to a more normal level. Jyou poked his head inside to view the stalemate.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Yamato told Taichi he doesn't want to room with him just because he's gay." Sarcastic Koushiro was really not a pretty sight. He gave Yamato another dirty look as he wrenched his wrist away, rubbing it gently. Jyou just looked plain shocked.  
  
"Why would you do that? Poor Taichi. No wonder he's so upset." Jyou stepped over to Yamato and gave him a hard shove just where Koushiro had finished making his bruise. "How can you be such a jerk?" Yamato shoved the older boy back, standing up from the bed.  
  
"Where's Taichi?" he asked curtly. It did not seem as if they were going to answer him, but then Jyou pointed out the window just behind Yamato. All Yamato could see of Taichi was a bit of coat sticking out from behind a tree beside the lake. Daisuke and Ken were next to him. Yamato watched for a moment longer as Ken, the only one who still stood, sat down as well, wrapping his arms around Daisuke. Yamato frowned.  
  
"Aw, hell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ken and I'll help you get Yamato back," Daisuke declared when Taichi had finished laughing, "We can cover his bed in snow, or worse, I'll just sic Jun on him!" Ken rolled his eyes and Taichi gave Daisuke's head a rub.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, kid," he said fondly, "I don't want to do anything to Yamato. I still love him and he's still my best friend. It's not his fault that he can't feel the same way."  
  
"Pity," Daisuke mumbled shortly, making Ken and Taichi chuckle again.  
  
"Hey," Taichi smiled at him, "It's good to know your friends care, even if their way of showing it is to sabotage another friend." All three lapsed back into silence until they heard Yamato clear his throat a few moments later. Everyone was a bit surprised to see him standing directly behind them, he having made it all the way across the icy snow with out making a sound. Yamato's dark clothes and coat was an odd contrast to the bright colors the other boys wore. He gave them all a brief smile.  
  
"Hey guys, can I talk to Taichi for a second?" Yamato had his hands in his pockets and was rocking back and forth from his heals to the balls of his feet uncertainly. Ken scrambled up quickly, offering a hand to Daisuke, who just continued to stare at the person whom had upset his idol so very much.  
  
"It's ok. I'll talk to you guys later," Taichi said, trying to give Daisuke a hint. Finally Daisuke stood, getting a grunt from Taichi as he nearly pushed him into the ground using his shoulder as leverage. Yamato watched them start to walk away before he sat down in the spot they had just vacated. He had just opened his mouth to speak when they were interrupted by Ken's (rather girly) squeal. Ken was holding his shirt and sweater out, jumping up and down in an attempt to dislodge some snow Daisuke had dropped down his back. On one hop, he did not land so well and ended up on his butt. Daisuke burst out in loud guffaws. Before he knew what had happened, Ken's leg shot out and Daisuke was also sitting in the snow, still laughing. Yamato and Taichi continued to watch until both had gotten back up and started stumbling back towards the house.  
  
"I hate them," Taichi said mournfully, but he was smiling.  
  
"I'll put snow down your back if you want me to." Yamato offered, scooping up a handful of snow to show his good intentions. Taichi grimaced before turning to study something in the other direction. Yamato sighed, dumping the snow back on the ground.  
  
"Listen, Taichi, we've been friends for a long time now," Yamato paused, waiting for a response that never came, "You know how incredibly good I am at screwing things up. I mean, look at all the girlfriends I've had." Taichi cringed again and Yamato let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is even if I did swing that way I don't know that I would date you."  
  
"Gee thanks," Taichi replied sarcastically.  
  
"Damn it Taichi! You're my best friend. You have to know that! And I could never do anything to hurt that relationship! What if this is just some crush? Huh? What then? What happens when you get tired of me and find yourself in love with someone else? I don't know what I would do if you weren't always in my life."  
  
The only response Yamato got for pouring his heart out was a short, "Yeah."  
  
"Please, Taichi?" Taichi felt bad when he heard the pained note in Yamato's voice. "Can't things just be the way they were before?" Having to be the cheerful one was beginning to wear at Yamato. All he wanted to do was pull his knees up under his chin and stare out over the lake cursing life. And he just may have, too, if it were not for one nagging little problem.  
  
"My butt's freezing!" he declared, giving Taichi's shoulder a nudge with his own. And low and behold, Taichi actually gave him a small smile. "How long have you been out here?"  
  
"Too long," Taichi replied with a short chuckle, "I can't feel anything below my waist." Yamato stood up, offering Taichi a hand as Ken had done for Daisuke only a few minutes before. Taichi stood up, tottering for a few seconds on unsure legs before Yamato wrapped his arm around his waist.  
  
"How about next time you run off to mope some place warmer, hm?" Yamato gave Taichi a squeeze.  
  
"I do not mope!" Taichi declared indignantly.  
  
"Sure you don't," Yamato smiled, helping Taichi back to the house.  
  
"There's going to be someone else," Yamato said softly a few moments later. He could feel Taichi nodding on his shoulder and smiled down at him. Yamato let them both back into the house, doing his best to ignore the pang of regret he felt both at his words and Taichi's acceptance of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
an: I promise that the next part will have more taito and less kensuke. Well, it will have more taito anyway…  
  
Be Kind, Rewind—I mean Review! Review. I meant Review…Really…Sorry… 


	2. Does So!

Disclaimer: None of these guys are mine. I wish they were, but as the saying goes: If wishes were horses, beggars would ride…

Authors notes:

1.- Low and behold…this actually turned into more of a Yamachi then a Taito. Go figure. Oh, and there's still plenty of kensuke.

2.- Ken's a bit keyed up in this part but I chalk that up to the fact that it's always the originally quiet ones who have the most un-reserved moments.

3.- This is a re-upload with a new ending, so for those of you that think this first part seems a little familiar, skip down to the end…that's the stuff you are looking for.

****

Winter's Holiday (or Stupid Taichi)

Chapter 2 :: Does so!

Yamato helped Taichi the rest of the way into the cabin, pausing only to hang both of their coats by the door and for them both to kick off their shoes. The hallway felt strangely over heated after having been out in the cold for so long. Still, Taichi had begun shivering, wrapping his arms around his body. Yamato quickly realized that was due to the fact that the wet snow had soaked Taichi from the waist down.

"Come on. We have to get you warmed up before you get sick. Not that I don't think Jyou would be a great nurse," Yamato winked at Jyou as they passed in the hall and got nothing but a dirty look in return, "but I would prefer to save the life threatening diseases for when we get back to civilization." Taichi had wanted to tell him that he had the immunity of an ox but could not get the words out through his chattering teeth. Yamato lead him to the very back of the cabin to the small bathroom tucked behind the kitchen. He smiled at the girls, who were once more gossiping around the kitchen table, as he shoved Taichi into the room and closed the door behind them.

Yamato plugged the tub and began running the tap, placing his hand under it every few moments to check the temperature. 

"Ok, it's almost full," Yamato said after a while, never turning to look at Taichi, who still stood by the door doing his best to keep his bones from shivering apart. "Strip."

"HUH?" There was a decidedly panicked tone to Taichi's voice.

"Strip. And get in the tub," Yamato explained a bit more thoroughly this time. When he still did not hear any movement behind him he turned to see what was taking so long. What he saw was an incredibly funny picture of a bug-eyed Taichi. Taichi could feel the color began to flood his face as Yamato continued to study him with that amused look.

"Could you at least turn around?" he sputtered, "And close your eyes?"

"No offence, but you don't have anything I've never seen." Yamato did not understand just why he was doing what he was doing to Taichi. Perhaps it was payback for all those years of gym when he had been convinced he was madly in love with his best friend whose favorite past time, it had seemed at the time, was changing out in the middle of the locker room. Yamato flinched a little at the memory. He had thought that he had put all of this behind him and then Taichi had to go and drag it back up to the surface again.

"You're being ridiculous," Yamato finally sighed, turning around and covering his eyes with his hand as proof they were shut. After all, he really did not want Taichi to freeze to death and he also knew his friend would never give in. He waited until he heard the first splash of water being disturbed to turn around.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Yamato found out Takeru had traded rooms with Miyako?" Sora smiled at Mimi's question, noting how she seemed more upset about the whole incident than Hikari had. Not to say that Hikari was happy about it.

"Yeah, and Takeru's worried that if Yamato catches us again, he'll have to sleep in the van," Hikari sighed, shaking her head.

"Yamato would never do that to Takeru!" Sora interjected, "He's just trying to scare both of you." Miyako and Mimi nodded their agreement. Hikari was not so convinced.

"I don't know. Judging by some of the things that Takeru's told me, I think Yamato may have a mean streak." Mimi had already opened her mouth to say something when she was stopped by a scream from the bathroom.

"AHHHHHHH! I SAID IT'S TOO HOT! NO, STOP!" Taichi's frantic plea was followed by the sound of a large splash of water. Everyone in the kitchen sat quietly waiting to hear what would happen next but nothing ever came. Finally Sora took a deep breath. 

"We should be more careful. You might be right…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato placed the bucket he had used to soak Taichi back beside the sink. Taichi still cowered in a corner, water dripping from his hair. Yamato had told him as much would happen when he backed away from the tub claiming the water was too warm the first time.

"There, you're wet. Now get in the tub before I toss you in myself." Yamato only had to take one threatening step towards Taichi before he uncurled and hurried over to the tub, sliding in slowly.

"It's still too hot," he hissed, rubbing his feet and legs to try and get rid of the tingly feeling. 

"Good. If you look like a lobster when you get out then I'll know you've warmed up." Taichi did not look grateful for the concern.

"I can bathe by myself," he said sourly. Yamato did not respond to his statement, but rather just continued to study him for a moment.

"We need to talk about this," he finally broke his silence.

"Could we wait to do it sometime when I'm dressed?" Apparently, what little bit of a good mood Taichi had been in was rapidly evaporating.

"No. You can't run off on me with out any clothes," Yamato chuckled, kicking Taichi's wet clothes into the far corner as he said this.

"Well fine then, talk." Taichi sound like a martyr. Yamato stood up from where he had been leaning against the sink, grabbing the pail in the process, and moved to sit on the side of the tub.

"When did you first figure all this out?" he asked, scooping up some more water and pouring it over Taichi's head in an attempt to wet down his hair. Taichi did his best to brush the invading water out of his eyes.

"What do you mean? When did I realize I was gay or when did I know I liked you?" Taichi asked just before he received another bucket full of water to the head.

"Both," Yamato shrugged. Despite three buckets of water that had landed on or near Taichi's head, his hair had yet to do more than look a bit damp and drippy. 

"You're never going to get it wet that way," Taichi avoided the question, "I'll have to dunk my head under water."

"So do it."

"Not while you're here. You'd probably hold me under." 

Yamato sighed. "You never answered my question."

"I know." Taichi turned to study him for a moment before turning his head to look at the far wall. "Too long. Since we got back from the Digital World. Since before then really. But it was a while before I figured it all out. You know, what it all meant, and by then you had already been through about 50 girlfriends and I knew I shouldn't say anything and so I didn't."

"I haven't even had 50 girlfriends…yet." Yamato gave Taichi's head a gentle rub, well aware that his jest had fallen a little short. Yamato wondered what would have happened had Taichi worked up the courage to tell him sooner. No, scratch that. He knew what would have happened. He **wondered** if they would still be together or even still friends by now or if he and Taichi would go down the same paths all his relationships did. Could he have let himself get that close to Taichi? When he was younger he had been sure of it, but as he had grown up he began to doubt his own ability hold everything in check more and more. Even now, in the face of Taichi's sorrow, he was sure he had made the right decision, even if it hurt them both. Well, almost sure, anyway. Taichi must have grown wary of Yamato's silence because he suddenly began to talk again.

"Don't worry. It's just a little crush. I'll get over it, I promise, and then everything will get back to normal." Yamato sighed at the words, remembering when he had told himself the exact same thing. This was not going to be easy. A sudden thought struck Yamato. Maybe it would not be so hard. If Taichi was not really in love…

"But that's all it is right? It's just a crush, not …" Yamato trailed off quietly knowing full well that Taichi could pick up on his meaning.

"I know it's pointless," was all Taichi gave as way of a response. Yamato nodded, still unsure as to where that left them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke bundled Ken into their bedroom just as he gave his first sneeze. "I knew it! You were cold and now you're going to get sick." Daisuke was gloating triumphantly until Ken sneezed again.

"I'm not sick," was all Ken said, still shivering despite the warm air. Daisuke touched a hand to Ken's forehead as if to feel for a temperature but felt nothing. He then began feeling Ken's cheeks and hands, disturbed at just how cold they felt.

"Aww, man! You're icy! You're going to freeze to death." Daisuke quickly began stripping Ken down. When he had him down to his skivvies, Daisuke pulled the blanket off the far bed and wrapped it around Ken. He then began to undress himself. 

"Just what to you plan on doing?" Ken asked, a bit of humor creeping into his voice at the sight of Daisuke's quick disrobing.

"I heard somewhere that the best way to regenerate body heat was to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with someone else who was already naked."

"But we don't have a sleeping bag," Ken teased.

"I kind of figured we would use the bed, smarty pants." Daisuke finished what he was doing, motioning for Ken to come over to where he stood. He unwrapped Ken as quickly as he had wrapped him before, letting him crawl under the covers before he placed the second blanket on top. He then jumped in as also, very quickly, as his own bare skin chilling fast.

Daisuke pulled Ken close, wrapping his arms and legs around Ken's thin frame. Despite what Ken had said earlier, he was still shivering. Daisuke hugged him tighter as he gave another sniffle.

"So what are we going to do now? It's way too early to actually go to bed, isn't it?" Ken asked, not that he minded where he was. It was a rare day when all Daisuke wanted to do was snuggle.

"Mmmm," Daisuke considered his options, "Well, first we have to get you warm and toasty," he paused a moment to nuzzle at Ken's neck, "then of course we're free to do anything, as long as you stay nice and warm anyway." Ken considered the statement for a moment, doing his best to ignore the very distracting kisses Daisuke kept placing along his shoulders. He should have known Daisuke could not lie still too long.

"Well we can't do **that**," Ken said rather pointedly.

"One question. **_Why_**?"

Ken just sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can I get out yet? I'm warm." Taichi lifted a red leg as proof. "Lobster city."

"Are your fingers wrinkled yet?" He raised a hand to show Yamato that indeed they were. "Alright, let me get you a towel." Yamato looked around the room but could not seem to find any. 

"That's strange," he mumbled, getting up to look above the toilet and under the sink, "Where did they all go?" Yamato opened the bathroom door and stuck his head out into the kitchen.

"Have you guys seen where all the towels went?"

"We're girls," Mimi offered up helpfully.

"Maybe they were stolen by the mysterious towel bandit," Sora suggested just as helpfully.

"I think they walked away," Miyako concluded before the entire table burst into giggles. Yamato slowly closed the door again, shaking his head and leaning it against the frame. Why did he always seem to miss the punch line? He pulled away, but not before he heard Miyako call he and Taichi hypocrites.

"Well?" Taichi's voice drew him back to the problem at hand. 

"They don't know where the towels went."

"It's ok," Taichi said after a moment, "Give me some privacy and I'll just drip dry. I can put on my old clothes." Yamato shook his head and for a second Taichi thought he was refusing to leave him alone.

"No, you'd freeze to death," Yamato stuck a finger in the air as if he just remembered something, "I brought my shower robe. You can use that," he said, now pointing at Taichi, "Hang on a sec." He hurried out of the bathroom, swinging the door wide enough for Taichi to get a clear view of everyone at the table and vice versa. He ducked his head in embarrassment.

Yamato was back in a couple of minutes. This time when he swung the door open, Mimi leaned over and gave Taichi a little wave just before the table burst into laughter again. Taichi groaned.

"Do you have to swing that door so wide?" he moaned. Yamato looked back at the now closed door as if the idea was something he'd never even considered.

"What are you afraid of? We're all friends here." Yamato held the robe out by the shoulders, shaking it expectantly.

"That's debatable," was Taichi's dry response. Yamato's smile widened as he shook the robe once again.

"Come on. You're free of this horrid bath," he said mockingly. Taichi did his best to effect a death glare.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, well, you hate everyone." Yamato shrugged, untouched by Taichi's words.

"I don't hate Hikari," Taichi pouted.

"She doesn't count." Yamato shook the robe again. "Don't make me count to three," he warned.

"Turn your head and close your eyes."

"You really are a child," Yamato complained, but he did as Taichi had asked. Taichi jumped out of the bath, the cool air of the cabin already making goose bumps rise on his skin, and snatched the robe from Yamato's hands. He wrapped it around himself, tying the tie tightly. Yamato didn't even know he had finished until he heard the bathroom door. He opened his eyes as he heard the girls teasing Taichi and his huffy response. He just shook his head and went to let the water out of the tub. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken wondered just how many times they had had this very same conversation. Too many to count.

"Because, unlike you, I'm not a shameless exhibitionist," Ken groaned, still doing his best to dissuade Daisuke by elbowing him in his ribs. He did not appear to be listening, never even pausing in his assault.

"Ouch, you're in a nasty mood," Daisuke grinned, "Besides, I think you really are deep down." Ken gave him a disbelieving glance from over his shoulder. "Really, really deep down," Daisuke finished, "Really."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Daisuke…"

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Are so."

"I'm not."

Koushiro paused in his step for a moment to shake his head at the rather insistent remarks coming from behind Ken and Daisuke's door. And to think, he had believed they were doing that just to annoy the others. He turned to Jyou with a sly grin.

"What were you saying about specializing in psychiatry again?"

"Only that I've had plenty of practice."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Yamato caught up with Taichi, he was just coming out of their room, still in the robe, his clothes in his arms. He looked to be in a hurry.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yamato asked casually.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Taichi answered back every bit as casually.

"Where?"

"Well, not that it's any of you're business, but in my new room," came the testy answer, all false pleasantry having been put aside.

"You are not trading rooms with Koushiro," Yamato stated, smiling a bit as Taichi began to fume. All the various disgraces he had suffered that day must finally be coming to a head.

"**You** have no right to tell me what I am and am** not **doing. Now get out of my way before I **make** you," he growled darkly. Taichi never saw it coming. The next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor in the middle of the bedroom he had shared with Yamato, his jaw aching. 

"Ten minutes, Taichi," Yamato said from where he still stood in the doorway, "In ten minutes I want you dressed and in a considerably better mood." Taichi had yet to move from his position of the floor. He did not answer Yamato, just began to lightly rub his jaw.

"Just trust me, Taichi," Yamato whispered, crouching down next to him, "Believe it or not, I know what you're going through and I only want to help." Taichi did not look very sure, but at least he nodded his head. "Ten minutes," Yamato repeated again before standing up and quietly shutting the door.

Taichi watched the door for a minute, trying to figure out just how he had gotten to this point. Eventually he decided the gods must hate him. What other explanation could there be for why something so controllable two days ago had gotten so out of control? He remembered his grandmother having once said troubles always come in threes. Well, his troubles came singly; they just carried one hell of a punch. To put it lightly, he thought wryly, giving his jaw another rub before standing up to get dressed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are so."

"I. Am. Not. Dai-chan. **Stop!**" Daisuke had returned to his previous method of persuasion, nearly making Ken squeal, "We can't do this. Someone's going to hear us," Ken fought the urge to laugh as Daisuke's fingers began to move lightly over the ticklish skin at his waist. Ken tried to roll over but Daisuke still had one arm slung over him, pinning him securely in place. Ken was surprised when Daisuke's grip lessened a second later so Daisuke could roll him over and start planting his kisses properly. Ken pushed him away lightly giving him his best lets-be-reasonable look. Daisuke sat back on Ken's legs with a groan.

"Well if you didn't insist on making so much noise…" he groused, looking miserable. Ken just smiled.

"Sure, I admit it," Ken laughed, letting a hand run gently down the side of Daisuke's upset face, "It's all my fault." He leaned up on his elbows to give Daisuke a kiss that was quickly returned, Daisuke pinning him to the bed again.

"Well it would certainly help if you didn't insist on twisting me up all day long," Daisuke giggled when Ken raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh?" Ken finally asked, tired of waiting for Daisuke to explain his remark. Daisuke sat up again, pretending to brush strands of hair behind his ear.

"Oh Daisuke?" he began in the most horrible falsetto, allowing his hands to droop from his wrists as he gestured, "Can you hand me my drink? Would you be quiet? I'm just tired. Do you want--" Ken cut off what ever Daisuke had been planning to say with a well timed kiss.

"I do not sound like that," he said firmly after flopping back down again, "And I most certainly do not act like that. And if you are going to be so sensitive, I just won't talk to you." Ken shook his head, "I didn't know what makes you think I'm so interested in you anyway." Ken gave Daisuke a soft smile just before quickly flipping him down so that he could wrap his arms around him and keep him from causing anymore trouble. Now it was Ken's turn to squeeze Daisuke tight. He rested his chin against Daisuke's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"You're lies won't work on me, Ichijouji," Daisuke whispered, scooting in closer to Ken's embrace, "I've seen the way you look at me." Ken was surprised when Daisuke's last few words were nearly obliterated by a yawn. Well he had a right to be tired. They both did. It had been a long day. Before they even realized it, both boys had fallen asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

True to his word, Yamato knocked on the bedroom door nine minutes and 57 seconds after he had left. And just as he had hoped, Taichi was waiting for him, dressed and with what appeared to be the makings of a small smile.

"Sorry I hit you, but you weren't listening to me." Yamato sat down next to his friend.

"I guess I was being a bit of a jerk."

"Yeah, well, I was no Mother Teresa, myself. I guess I really need my happy go lucky Taichi." Yamato gave Taichi's shoulder a gentle nudge with his own.

"Sure Ishida, it's always all about you, isn't it," Taichi replied jokingly.

"And you had better never forget it. Come on, it's about time for dinner. I know how you feel about food."

"You pale in comparison. So what's cooking?" Taichi rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.

Yamato raised a questioning eyebrow. "Sandwiches."

"You mean we don't get a hot supper? Who was supposed to be doing the cooking?"

"We were." Yamato replied shortly.

"Mmm, sandwiches are good."

Yamato chuckled at the quick response, "I kind of figured you might feel that way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken sat up carefully, not wanting to do anything to disturb Daisuke. He could not breathe. And because he could not breathe, he could not sleep. He must have gotten a cold after all.

He slipped out of bed, quietly unzipped his suitcase and began searching through all the little pockets, looking for the cold medicine he knew he had somewhere. All he found was his bottle of prescription drugs the doctor had said should relax him and help him sleep better. Ken tossed the bottle back into the bag in disgust. There was nothing he hated more than knowing he was dependent on drugs to do something as basic as sleep. He would not have even brought the things if Daisuke had not insisted. As it was, he rarely took them.

Ken sat back on his haunches, trying to remember the last place he had put the decongestant. He really hoped he had not left them at home. Suddenly, he seemed to recall seeing them in his school bag when he had been forced to replace all of its contents. He pulled the bag over and began to dig. Sure enough, there they were in the side pocket. Ken popped out a couple of capsules, swallowing them with out the aid of water before sitting back for a moment, hoping they would start to take effect soon.

The little orange bottle stared back at him from where it sat on top of his neatly folded shirts. Ken frowned, realizing he was now wide-awake, his short nap having rejuvenated him somewhat. He continue to study the bottle for a minute longer, finally crawling over to pluck it from the suitcase so that he could re-read the prescription label. It would certainly help him to sleep. Ken opened the supposedly child proof bottle and let a single pill drop out on to his palm before hiding the bottle back where he had found it before. It would be better if he got a good night's sleep. What were the chances that Daisuke would get up before noon anyway? Worse come to worse, he could just take a couple of caffeine tablets in the morning and they would help clear his head of any remaining fog. Ken glanced at the pink and purple pill again before tossing it in his mouth and hanging his head back to swallow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Taichi finally reentered their room several hours after dinner that night, Yamato was already there. He sat on his bed staring at his cell phone as if it might suddenly come alive and bite him at any moment. Taichi sat across from him for the second before his curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing?" Yamato looked up suddenly, as if he had not even realized that Taichi was there, before giving his friend a smile.

"I promised Bessie I'd call her," Yamato told him, "But I just can't seem to do it." 

Taichi rolled his eyes. "You don't have to call her that around me." 

"Huh?" Yamato looked confused.

"Bessie! I don't have anything against her. Really." The last thing Taichi needed was Yamato tip toeing around his feelings. If things were ever going to get back to normal than they would have to start acting like they already were. Yamato just continued to regard him as if he had two heads sticking out of his neck.

"Taichi? What are you talking about? Have you gone loopy?" Yamato moved over so he could place a cool hand on Taichi's forehead. 

"I'm not the one trying do dial my phone with my mind." Taichi tried to shrug off Yamato's hand, "I mean, I get it, I get it. Personality of a cow." Yamato did laugh then; realizing for the first time just what Taichi was getting at.

"Taichi," Yamato said slowly, the humor still in his voice, "Bessie's her real name." He expected Taichi to laugh, but instead he just looked confused.

"I thought it was Jenna…" 

"Now I know you never pay any attention to me. Jenna was two girlfriends ago." Yamato gave Taichi's shoulder a friendly shove just before he moved back to his own bed and picked up the phone again. Taichi watched as he sprawled back on his bed, pulling one knee up in a position Taichi knew all too well.

"And how long ago was that?" Taichi did his best to look away but was failing miserably. He did not even notice Yamato's shrug.

"About two and a half weeks…"

"Well…yeah," Taichi finally concluded for lack of a better response, "I guess I'll leave to two of you alone. Leave a lamp on for me, will you?" Taichi stood in the doorway waiting for a response from Yamato. Finally he looked up from the phone again.

"Hmm, sure. Wouldn't want you to trip in the dark and accidentally land in the wrong bed now would we?" Yamato smirked at his friend.

"You're not even cute, Ishida." Taichi almost had the door closed before he leaned back in suddenly. "Oh, and you might try using your fingers. It works better." Taichi grinned, pulling the door shut on Yamato's laughter.

Taichi stood in the hallway for a moment trying to decide just what he was going to do with his little self-imposed exile. The cabin was quiet, everyone else having returned to his or her rooms for the night. Come to think of it, Daisuke and Ken had never actually un-returned since that afternoon. He **really** hated them, but at least that thought made him smile. Taichi looked across the hall to Hikari's door with a sigh. So far he had not told her anything about everything that was going on and was beginning to feel a little bit guilty. He had always hoped that she would come to him with this sort of thing. Maybe it was time to show her the same respect. Taichi shrugged again. That seemed like a workable excuse. He stepped over and knocked on her door.

It was a few moments before a groggy, "Come in," could be heard. Taichi opened the door a little way, sticking his head into the darkened room.

"Is it alright if I flip on the light for a moment?" he asked softly.

"Of course not! What's the matter, Taichi?" Leave it to his little sister to be nothing but understanding. He turned on the light and stepped into the room.

"Where's Miyako?" he asked after a moment. Hikari looked over to the empty bed as if she had just noticed its occupant was missing for the first time.

"I don't know. I guess she hasn't come to bed yet." Taichi thought that was a little strange since the cabin had seemed so quiet only a moment before but just shrugged. He went to sit on his sister's bed.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now," Taichi bit his lip nervously as Hikari sat up to pat his hand comfortingly. He ducked his eyes before continuing quickly, "I'm gay." He looked up when he heard her choked laugh.

"No shit, Sherlock," she giggled. Taichi just continued to study her for a moment before mumbling something about how he should have known and waiting for her to regain control of herself. Apparently she had no intention of stopping her laughter any time soon. He let out a groan, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle her.

"You shouldn't talk like that Hikari," he sounded tired. Hikari did her best to pull herself back together and present him with a sober face.

"What would Takeru think if he heard you?" Taichi thought he was pulling out the big guns but only received the same response. At least this time she tried to cover it with a fit of coughing.

"Sorry, Taichi," she replied sometime later, still fighting back the occasional cough. He smiled to tell her it was all right.

"How did you know?"

"I've been reading your notebook," Hikari replied, matter-of-factly. Taichi's mouth gaped.

"What do you mean you've been reading my notebook? You little sneak!"

"That's what you get for keeping it on my computer. Anyway, I was worried about you and every time I asked you just said, 'I'm fine.' What was a good sister supposed to do?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get you back." It wasn't an empty threat, but it was offered up in good humor so Hikari wasn't overly worried. Taichi stood up as if he were about to leave.

"Wait. I know that's not all that's bothering you." Taichi sat back down with a thump.

"Can't you just wait until we get home and read my notebook?" Hikari narrowed her eyes at him.

"Spill the beans."

"I told Yamato I liked him." Taichi could have sworn he heard a gasp but it did not sound like Hikari. He did not have long to contemplate it, however, because she grabbed him up in a big hug.

"I take it that it didn't go so well," she said sadly. Taichi just shrugged in her arms.

"To be perfectly honest, it went better than I ever thought it would." _He didn't wring my neck._

"But it still hurts?" It was really more of a statement than a question.

"Actually, no. I think having everything out in the open is making it easier to get over." It was a lie, but it was said very honestly and Hikari took it as the truth. She nodded her agreement and released her near-death grip somewhat so that he could stand up.

"I guess I'll leave you be then," Taichi started to make his way towards the door.

"Listen Taichi, if you need to talk about anything, you know my door is always open, right?" He nodded

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Alright. Good night."

"Night." Taichi shut the bedroom door and leaned back against it for a moment like he had done with his own earlier. He stood up and was about to cross the quiet hall when he was struck with a sudden thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hikari waited until she was sure her brother had left to lean over the side of the bed and tell Takeru to scoot out. He did so quickly, grateful to be out of the tight space.

"I thought I was beginning to get consumption from the dust bunnies under there," he told Hikari, still only about halfway out when the door swung back open. This time Hikari did gasp.

"I figured as much," Taichi grunted as he bent down to grab Takeru by the heal and pull him out, hesitating at the last second. "You are dressed, aren't you?"

"Yes." It was a very meek squeak.

"Good," Taichi said, giving Takeru's foot enough of a jerk to bring him sliding out from under the bed. Takeru thanked the heavens that the cabin floors were made of polished wood and not carpet. Taichi just continued to drag him out the room stopping at the door to tell them to say their goodnights, which they dutifully did.

Taichi continued to use Takeru as a blond mop all the way down the hallway but it wasn't until Taichi had his hand on the knob to Takeru's door that Takeru actually worked up the gumption to speak.

"Are you going to tell Yamato?" Taichi considered this for a moment.

"No. I figure if you can keep your mouth shut, I can keep my mouth shut." Takeru let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks, Taichi. Can I get up yet?"

"No." Taichi had to bite back his amused laugh as he opened the door and caught sight of Yamato lying in the middle of what was meant to be Takeru's bed. Unfortunately Takeru, who was being drug in feet first, did not, and so was quite surprised when he heard his brother speak up.

"Let him up, Taichi." Yamato sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Taichi dropped Takeru's foot with a thud. Takeru jumped up, using Taichi as a human shield.

"Save me and I'll promise to make an honest woman out of Hikari," he whispered hopefully.

"As opposed to?" Taichi answered back.

"Yamato killing me and Hikari dying of a broken heart. Please. Think of Hikari."

"Funny thing, my coming to check on my dear, sweet, innocent brother only to find my best friend has had to drag him from his little sisters bedroom," Yamato broke into the short debate.

"Now Yamato, go easy on the lad. Hormones and all, you know," Taichi joked back as he stepped over and out of the way, leaving Takeru all too exposed. He had to bite back a laugh as Takeru's shoulders slumped in defeat. Yamato grinned at his friend before turning his attentions to his brother.

"Really Takeru, I wouldn't do anything hurt you. You are my little brother, after all. Still, I did warn you." Yamato reached over and slapped the back of Takeru's head.

"Ow! **That** hurt!" Takeru began rubbing his new sore spot.

"Yes, but remember that it hurts me more than it hurts you," Yamato smirked, popping him again for good measure. Taichi was having a difficult time keeping his laughter at bay. Yamato was really evil.

"Just one question?" Takeru asked, ducking a little as Yamato leaned in to listen, "How come I'm always the one at fault?"

"Because we know Hikari would never think of doing something like this," Yamato intoned. Taichi nearly collapsed from a choking fit. He had opened his mouth to inject his own thoughts on the subject, but stalled, the look Yamato was sending in his direction threatening dire consequences should he disagree and after **this** little show of brotherly love, he had no intentions of testing Yamato's patience.

"And whatever happened to sticking up for the girl?" Yamato punctuated his question with another cuff.

"I'm not! I mean I am! I was just wondering," Takeru burst, dodging frantically. Yamato seemed oddly satisfied with the results of his torture, finally giving his bother a more sympathetic smile.

"OK, then apologize to Iori for causing all this disturbance and go to bed." Takeru gave him a look as if to say I'm not four (a brave move on his part, or so Taichi thought) but did as he was told anyway. When Yamato saw that Takeru was tucked away under the covers, he let himself and Taichi out, shutting the door quietly.

"Should I find Miyako and tell her she's free to go back to her own room?" Taichi asked him. Yamato seemed to consider the question for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. She's probably in Sora and Mimi's room anyway. The four of them were planning something like this earlier. That's why I went to check on Takeru. As far as I'm concerned the little sneak can sleep on the floor or squished in a bed with someone else." Taichi just smiled.

"How did you end up so bitter and vindictive?" he asked stepping over to knock on Sora's door. A few seconds later he heard someone ask who it was. His statement that Miyako could return to her own room was followed by three distinct groans. Taichi just chuckled, following Yamato into their room with out even waiting to see what would happen.

When he got inside, Yamato was already stripped down to boxers and removing the various things that had accumulated on his bed through out the day off of it. Taichi waited until his back was turned to quickly slip out of his own extra clothes and jump under the covers. He continued to watch as Yamato pulled back the sheet and blanket, waving them a few times in the chilly night air. He had a strange thing about cool sheets. Finally for lack of anything else, and to keep his mind from going down that all too familiar road, he asked Yamato a question.

"So did you and Bessie have a nice conversation?" Albeit a question about a subject he would rather ignore. Yamato paused a moment in his movements.

"Not really. We broke up," he said with a shrug just before going back to what he had been doing a moment before. Taichi was shocked. Yamato did not even seem bothered by the statement.

"Yamato!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize you felt so passionately about mine and Bessie's relationship," Yamato tossed a grin over his shoulder, "Which, may I remind you, you didn't even know about until this afternoon. Well, not really anyway."

"It's not that. It's just… This wasn't about…" Taichi began to sputter, unable to put words to his thoughts, at least not words he was willing to speak aloud. Yamato picked up on his meaning easily enough, however.

"Yes Taichi, it was all your fault." Yamato's deep sigh after he said this made Taichi flinch. He was surprised when Yamato crawled under the covers, turning so he could face him evenly, his mouth trying to break into a grin. "I mooed at her. I couldn't help it. She got really mad, said something about being sick of that dumb joke and if I couldn't be more sensitive to her needs then she could just find someone else who could."

"And I thought you were supposed to be the suave one." Taichi could not deny the relief he felt at Yamato's words. But that boy really was hopeless.

"I am." Yamato replied, shortly, turning off the lamp in the process and leaving Taichi to work out where that left him in the dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato held his breath, trying to determine just what it was that woke him up, the silence so thick in the cabin that he could almost feel it. He suddenly realized what it was when a small movement on the opposite bed drew his eyes. Yamato let his breath out in a whoosh, watching Taichi's form go stock-still.

"Taichi…" Yamato whispered softly, but he knew he had been heard. Taichi did not move. Yamato slipped out from under the covers and over to Taichi's bed, sitting on the edge.

"I know you're awake." He wiped softly at the tear tracks down Taichi's face, stopping only to brush back a lock of hair. Still, Taichi refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Man, you're hardhead," Yamato smiled softly. He bent down to place a light kiss on Taichi's cheek, getting just the response he was looking for. Taichi's eyes flashed open.

"Stupid, stupid Taichi," Yamato mumbled, moving so he could wrap his arms around his best friend, "Did you ever stop to consider what would come out of all of this?" Yamato began rocking him slightly back and forth.

"No. And, I'm not stupid." Taichi sighed, "It doesn't matter anyway. I know you'll never like me like, well, you know." He tried to shrug off Yamato's embrace, "Do you mind if wallow in self pity for a longer?" Yamato smiled.

"Why are you so stuck on me anyway?" he joked.

"Hmm, lets see," Taichi joked back, "You're the only person I know who always has perfect hair, beautiful blue eyes, tall, and I've never seen such flawless skin." Taichi smiled as he lifted one of Yamato's pale hands so that it caught the moon light from the window. "Is it any wonder I love you?" He slapped his hand over his mouth the minute the words were out. Yamato could feel him trying to slouch into the bed.

"I never knew you were such a die-hard romantic," Yamato whispered in his ear, doing his best to convey his feelings. When Taichi didn't seem to respond, he tried another tactic.

"It's alright, you know. I've always loved you." Taichi quit trying to melt and sat up a little straighter.

"I don't understand…"

"I know. But I told you Taichi; you have to trust me with this. Everything will work itself out for the best."

"You don't want to be with me." Taichi's voice was cold, full of self-loathing.

"It's never been you." Taichi flinched at the sincerity in Yamato's statement, regarding his soft smile with concerned eyes. "You don't want to be with **me**." Taichi blinked a few times at the unexpected remark.

"How can you say that?" he asked incredulously. Yamato opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but closed it again. Finally he motioned for Taichi to lie down, which he did. 

"Please just trust me," Yamato whispered, spooning up behind him and pulling the covers over them both. Taichi was a little surprised, but he did not argue. "I'll just stay until you fall asleep."

Taichi nodded, "Thanks, Yamato."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Day 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jyou groaned as whom ever was at his door started banging again. "Hang on a second," he called, tipping Koushiro's little travel clock so that he could read its display. Six thirty a.m. He glared at the door as there came an even more insistent knock. This was supposed to be his vacation. He stumbled over his feet, nearly falling over Koushiro's bed and then their suitcases.

"What is it?" he asked slinging the door open. Daisuke stood before him, fidgeting nervously. Jyou was taken aback by the concern in his eyes.

"It's Ken. I think he may be really sick."

Immediately, a wave of guilt struck Jyou. Grabbing the large bag in which he kept all his medical supplies while traveling and Daisuke, he hurried out of the room and down the hall to Daisuke's door. He burst in with out knocking, shocked to see a perfectly healthy looking Ken standing in the middle of the room pulling a sweater over his head. Ken jumped, obviously every bit as shocked to see Jyou.

"What's going on?" he asked, perhaps a bit stuffily, still smoothing down his dark hair.

"See?" Daisuke was looking at Ken as if he were covered green and purple polka-dots.

"See what?" Ken shot back testily…a bit too testily. "It's just a cold, Daisuke!" Despite Ken's protest, Jyou laid a hand against his forehead searching for a fever.

"I'm fine," Ken grumbled, "You should go back to bed." Ken gave Jyou's outfit, which consisted of only puppy-dog boxers, a quick up and down, causing Jyou to blush. "Daisuke's just a dimwit."

"Hey!" Daisuke protested the hurtful remark. Jyou sent a sympathetic smile in his direction. Apparently Ken was not one to take illness gracefully. Ken's words seemed to dawn on him a few seconds later and he too turned to Daisuke with an apologetic smile and teary eyes.

"Sorry, Dai-chan. I didn't mean it."

"I know." Daisuke wrapped his arms around Ken, making Jyou's mini-examination just a _smidgen_ harder. He gave up completely, taking a step back, when Ken began to giggle. Daisuke just shrugged, his arms still wrapped around Ken's torso. 

"Well one things for sure. You are not acting like yourself." Jyou finally concluded for lack of a better answer. He looked to Daisuke "See that he stays warm and gets plenty of fluids and rest. Other than that I don't know what to tell you. It looks like it's just a cold, but that doesn't explain the..." Jyou paused, motioning to Ken who was laughing so hard he had begun hiccuping. He dug in his bag for a moment, pulling out a box of decongestants. 

"I guess you can give him one of these," he said uncertainly, "I don't see how it could hurt." Daisuke took the box Jyou offered helpfully, glancing over the tiny print on the back.

"I'm fine!" Uh-oh. Ken seemed to have sobered up and was getting defensive again.

"Could you watch him for a second while I go get him some water?" Daisuke asked Jyou, all the while doing his best to maneuver Ken over towards the bed. Ken was having none of it.

"I'll get it," Jyou offered, not really wanting the job of handling Ken at the moment. He left and came back quickly, a full glass in his hand. Ken had already seemed to calm down again and was sitting passively on the bed while Daisuke fumbled with the drug's foil packaging.

"Ah-ha!" Daisuke finally got the pill free, holding it up triumphantly. Jyou handed him the glass.

"Hey Ken, Ken-chan," Daisuke said softly sitting down next to his boyfriend, not very sure what to expect. "Swallow this, alright? It will make you feel better," he concluded hopefully. Ken pinned Daisuke with big weepy eyes.

"Please, no. I don't want to take any more medicine. I don't feel very good." Ken's voice was small and child-like. 

"More?" Jyou and Daisuke queried together, both more than a little bewildered by the revelation. Ken just burst into giggles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Koushiro was knocked out of his wonderful dream when Jyou busted back into their room. He turned to watch as Jyou began digging through the library he had brought with him. 

"What time is it?" he groaned. Jyou's eyes flicked to the clock before he returned to his search.

"Shh, go back to bed. It's only just now turning seven."

"What are you looking for?"

"This!" Jyou held up his drug information handbook with a grin, "And you said I'd never need it." He rushed back out of the room slamming the door in the process. 

__

What's going on? Koushiro wondered. _It's doubtful that it's anything serious. But…_ He chewed his lip a bit in thought. _Jyou did seem a bit more panicky than normal…_ Koushiro sat up in bed with an exaggerated sigh, wiping the sleep from his eyes in the process. If he was really as smart as every thought he was, he would just roll over and go back to sleep. Koushiro continued to stare at the still slightly ajar door (it having failed to latch when Jyou slammed it shut) until his curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed some clothes from his suitcase before going to check it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi listened to the hubbub going on in the other room. First it had sounded like just Ken and Daisuke. Then someone else had obviously entered the picture. He listened to doors slamming up the hall. What could possibly be going on at this hour, and did he really want to know? Hell, yes!

Truth is, he had wanted to get up and find out what was happening since it had first woken him up. His only problem was Yamato, who had obviously fallen asleep before moving back to his own bed and who now had Taichi trapped. Taichi rolled over slowly, not wanting to upset the arm Yamato had slung across him. When he had made it all the way around so that he could see Yamato's face he stalled for a second, making sure he was really still asleep. Taichi glanced around, considering his options. There was no way he would be able to climb over Yamato with out waking him and crawling out of the front of the bed would just leave him trapped between the desk and the wall. That left only the foot of the bed as a possible escape route. He began creeping down, an inch at a time.

He stopped suddenly, lying perfect still as he heard someone yell, "NONONONONONONO!" It sounded like Ken and he sounded very, very irate. When Taichi was certain the outburst had not awoken Yamato started squirming out again, finally reaching the back edge of the bed and sliding out on to the floor. 

Taichi stood up, taking a moment to tuck the covers back around Yamato before grabbing yesterday's clothes from where he left them the night before. He dressed quickly, tip toeing out of the room and over to where Koushiro stood with his ear pressed to Ken and Daisuke's door.

"What's going on?" Taichi whispered, startling Koushiro, who gave him a dirty look.

"I'm not sure. But I think something is wrong with Ken."

"Well I got that much from the yelling." Taichi took another step forward, placing a hand on the doorknob and looking askance at Koushiro. His only answer was a shrug. Taichi shrugged back before turning the knob and slipping into the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke looked relieved when he saw Jyou come back with the book.

"Do you know what he took?" Jyou queried.

"Ken?" Daisuke passed on the question. Ken just smiled, apparently still on cloud nine.

"I saw some cold medicine in his school bag the other day." Daisuke finally offered up hesitantly, unsure if that could be of any importance. Jyou dug the package out. Sure enough, there were a few pills missing. He flipped the box over and began reading. Nothing seemed to indicate this type of side effect.

"Is this all you took?" Jyou asked Ken, holding the box up in front of him. Ken shook his head no, making Jyou frown.

"What else?" 

"I'm tired. Can I go back to bed? I'm fine." Ken sat down on the bed with a thump. Jyou frowned and was about to ask again when Ken suddenly looked up.

"A caffeine tablet. But I don't think its working any more."

"Just one? Is that all?" Jyou asked again, flipping through the book.

"I'm hearing in slow motion," Ken giggled.

"He didn't bring any other medicines did he? Or you?" Jyou decided to ask the decidedly more with it Daisuke. Daisuke looked a bit nervous, chewing on his lip a moment and glancing towards Ken, who was lying back on the bed in a doze.

"Ken?" Daisuke whispered softly, sitting down next to his boyfriend, "Ken? Is that all? You didn't take your…" he trailed off, looking over his shoulder to Jyou a second before turning back to Ken. "I need to know. It's important."

Ken nodded slightly, "Please don't tell."

"Shh, shh, shh," Daisuke shushed him gently, placing a kiss on his forehead, "Go to sleep." Ken nodded contentedly.

Daisuke waited until he saw Ken's eyes close to get up and start rummaging through Ken's suitcase. He was unaware of being watched until he heard Ken sit up.

"Daisuke," Ken begged. Daisuke held the small orange bottle in his hand for a moment before handing it over to Jyou.

"NONONONONONONO!" Ken was really upset.

Jyou peered at the label for a moment before flipping through his book again, all the while doing his best to ignore the death glares Ken was sending his way. He motioned for Daisuke to try and comfort the angry boy.

Daisuke did not hesitate to wrap his arms around Ken and began to rock him gently. "Jyou won't say anything to anybody, right Jyou?" Daisuke sent a pleading look in Jyou's direction.

"No, of course not. Your private life is just that--private." Jyou gave Ken a small smile.

"See? It's alright, it's alright," Daisuke soothed, continuing to rock him slightly. The tense atmosphere slowly started to evaporate. Jyou hid the bottle back where Daisuke had gotten it and turned to them both with a wan smile.

"That's quite a cocktail you've got running through your bloodstream. Its no wonder you're behavior is so off the wall." Ken failed to acknowledge Jyou's little reprimand.

"What do we do?" Daisuke asked. Jyou just shrugged.

"I guess just wait for the effects to wear off."

"Guess?"

"I'm not a pharmacist!" Jyou shot back testily, "He hasn't died yet." Jyou flinched when he heard the harshness of his statement. "Just stay with him." He frowned as he saw Ken starting to doze off again in Daisuke's arms. "And I suppose we had better keep him up and moving."

Taichi chose that moment to slip through the bedroom door, Koushiro fast on his heals.

"Perfect timing," Jyou congratulated them, "You and Daisuke can take first watch," he said, pointing to Taichi.

"First watch on what?" Taichi asked.

"On keeping Ken awake until he feels better. Might I suggest you take a hike through the woods? There's not much in this cabin to keep anyone's attention."

"We can't," Daisuke broke in, "Ken doesn't have a coat. He'll freeze to death."

"So he can borrow someone else's. It's not as if anyone else is up." Taichi suggested, "I guess I go change into something warmer while you two get ready."

Daisuke watched him leave with a shrug. "He agreed quick."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato rolled over with a groan. What time was it? And why wasn't he in his own bed? He sat up, rubbing his temples. So he was still in Taichi's bed. Ok, no big deal. But Taichi was not. That was a big deal. Yamato stumbled over to the desk and flipped open his cell phone. The little digital clock flashed 10:30. Where could he have gone at this ungodly hour? He pulled on a tee shirt and pair of slacks before stepping out into the hall…and nearly colliding with Takeru as he ran towards the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, hey. Slow down."

"Good morning, sunshine," Takeru chirped back, undaunted by his brother's dark tone.

"Have you seen Taichi?" Yamato asked, following his brother into the kitchen and not bothering to ask about the gigantic pot he was filling with water.

"Umm, yeah," he replied distractedly, "He's out walking with Ken and Daisuke. They've been out there forever."

"Thanks, Takeru," Yamato hurried out, leaving his little brother to what ever it was that he was doing. When he got to the end of the hall he pulled his shoes on and reached for his long coat, only to find it missing.

"Takeru?" he hollered down the hall, then reconsidered, "Never mind. I'll find it myself!"

"Find what?" Takeru yelled back, but never got an answer.

The first person he saw was Mimi, standing a few feet away, waving at something.

"Hey Mimi!" Yamato said, spinning her around only to get a shock, "Huh, Miyako? Is that your coat? Have you seen mine?"

"No," Miyako took a deep breath, "I had to borrow Mimi's coat because Ken took mine. Or rather, Ken didn't take it; Davis took it and is making Ken wear it. Ken isn't really the type to take things from helpless women, but Davis is. You wouldn't believe the number of times he's snatched things right out of my hands. That boy…" Yamato placed a cold hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, already shivering, "Have you seen my coat?" 

"No, but maybe Mimi has it."

Yamato decided to cut to the chase. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called for Mimi. She was next to him in a moment, but she did not have his coat, she had Sora's. Yamato hurried around to the other side of the cabin after being told that that was where Sora was only to find her swamped in Jyou's coat. Jyou was already trying to get that back, offering her the smaller coat he was carrying that must have belonged to Koushiro. Some boyfriend Jyou made. Koushiro was a few feet away (paying absolutely no attention to Jyou) and wearing a coat that was so much too small for him that his shirtsleeves were sticking out. Must be Iori's. Yamato found Iori around the side of the cabin, in Hikari's coat, building sandcastles out of snow.

"You must be cold. What are you doing out here with out a coat?" Hikari came up and asked Yamato sweetly. She was wearing Takeru's coat.

"I'm looking for my coat," he chattered, "Have you seen it?" Hikari was about to say something when Takeru burst through the back door, wearing Yamato's coat and carrying a steaming pot of water. With every step he took, Takeru splashed water down the front of the coat.

"Takeru! You're wearing my coat!" Yamato stated the obvious.

"Yeah. It was the only one left." Takeru shrugged, finally setting down the water near where Iori was working, "I was wearing it earlier. Didn't you notice?"

Yamato did not bother with an answer, "Well, I need it."

"Why?"

"I want to go and speak with Taichi," Yamato ground out, making it obvious that he did not consider it his brother's business.

"Why do you need your coat? He's just in the kitchen." Takeru blinked innocently, setting the pot down next to Iori.

"**You** told me he was outside." Hikari giggled a bit at the strained look on Yamato's face.

"He was! He came back in right after you left!" Takeru held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Fine." Yamato growled, hurrying back into the cabin before he froze to death.

Taichi looked up as the door swung open and Yamato stalked in. He pulled a chair out from the table where the other three sat and landed with a thunk.

"Morning sunshine!" Taichi grinned, ironically choosing the same words Takeru had earlier. All he received for his effort was a chilling stare.

"Yamato has never been much a morning person," Taichi semi-whispered to his two companions. Daisuke laughed but Ken just mumbled something into his arms that he was using as a pillow. Daisuke rubbed his back gently.

"I think I'm going to put sleeping beauty here to bed," Daisuke smiled first to Yamato and then Taichi, all the while pulling Ken to his feet. Ken muttered something that sounded like plead. Daisuke took no pity on him.

"March and march and march and march…" they headed down the hall. Taichi put his hands over his ears, groaning.

"I've been listening to that all morning," he informed Yamato. Yamato did his best to offer a companionable smile before lying his head on his arms as Ken had done. To be perfectly honest, he did not have a clue about what was going on.

"You look cold." Taichi suggested evilly. It took a while for Yamato's brain to sort out what he was hearing. When it finally did, he pinned Taichi with another death glare, standing slowly so that he could lean across the table and stare him directly in the eye. Taichi was fair game, holding the stare for as long as possible, until Yamato finally broke it off with an 'eep!' as he shot out of the kitchen and back towards their room.

"Oh no you don't! Get you butt back here Ishida! You're not getting away that easily!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke tucked Ken tightly into bed before sitting down on the edge to brush a few errant strands of hair away from his forehead. He smiled at the way Ken kept blinking heavily.

"It's alright. You can go to sleep now," Daisuke whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Daisuke frowned a bit when he saw that telltale look in Ken's eyes. "Hey, hey, everyone's got a right to be a little idiot every once and a while. Even super-genius Ichijouji." With another soft smile, Daisuke went to turn off the over-head light. He was stopped about half way by Ken's soft voice.

"Daisuke? Please don't go." Ken was sitting up on his elbows watching him close. Daisuke quickly moved the distance to the switch, clicking off the light before making his way back to Ken.

"You are going to have to work a lot harder if you really want to get rid of me." Daisuke gently pressed Ken back into the mattress, "Now go to sleep. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up." Ken closed his eyes and was out before he even realized it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Taichi found Yamato he was hiding underneath the covers of his bed pretending to snore loudly. It was not the most becoming version of Yamato he had ever seen, but he still could not resist a small laugh.

"You are such a cheat," Taichi said, jerking the blanket down enough to see Yamato's face. "Stop already. I'm not going to do anything." Yamato awoke instantly from his 'sleep' with a sly grin.

"Hypocrite," Taichi mumbled.

Yamato's eyes narrowed a bit at Taichi's accusation, remembering what he had heard Miyako say the day before.

"I tell you what," Yamato offered, "I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Oh really? And just how do you plan to do that?" Yamato seemed to consider Taichi's question for a minute.

"I could give you a kiss." Yamato felt as shocked as Taichi looked by his own offer. Still it was hanging in the air and he was not about to snatch it back.

Thankfully, Taichi seemed to recover quickly. "Gee, no thanks. I imagine you're a very bad kisser." Now a rejection Yamato could have handled. But an insult as well? That was just not right.

"Me? The great Ishida Yamato, loved by thousands, sexy beyond belief, a bad kisser?"

"You forgot humble, modest and demure," Taichi answered dryly. Yamato began to advance on Taichi with a chuckle.

"No, I didn't." Yamato now had Taichi pinned between his body and the wall. Or so he thought.

"Oh, no you don't," Taichi slipped to the side at just the last second, turning towards Yamato with a pleading look, "This isn't fair." Yamato's laugh died on his lips when he saw Taichi's eyes.

"Sorry Taichi," he whispered, "I didn't mean anything." 

"Yeah, I know." Taichi offered him his best approximation at a smile, but Yamato could still see the pain underneath.

"I didn't mean it that way either!" Yamato burst. Taichi was surprised to find a true grin trying to crack it's way on to his face. Finally he gave up and just laughed out right at Yamato's frustration.

Yamato watched as the person who was supposed to be his best friend lost it, laughing so hard he was nearly rolling on the floor. He just rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower." Taichi never answered him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken resisted the urge to growl. It was now more than half way through his last real day of vacation and he'd been sentenced to his bed by Daisuke. Sure, he would be the first to admit that he had been a little out of it earlier (ok, so it was a lot), but he was over that, he had slept and now felt much better. Daisuke, however, could not be persuaded as to these facts.

"You're being unreasonable. I'm fine." Ken cringed at how similar his words were to the ones he had been spouting earlier. "Really, Daisuke," he did his best to speak more softly and calmly.

Daisuke was no longer even responding to his arguments. He just sat at the desk, drawing something or other and shaking his head every so often.

"Don't you want to go see what everyone else is doing?" A slight shake of Daisuke's head.

"Aren't you hungry?" Again, another shake.

"What are you working on?" 

Daisuke turned with his first smile in a while, since he had begun frowning at all of Ken's questions. It was a picture of Ken (not his most flattering) done entirely in his own pastel gel pens which, despite Daisuke's earlier protests, he seemed to have taken for his own. It was an odd effect to be sure.

"I'm going to be right back," Daisuke finally spoke up, "Stay in bed and do try to get some rest." 

"Alright." Ken was still looking at his picture.

"Promise me, Ken."

"I promise," Ken said sweetly, putting his hand over his heart. Daisuke just nodded, slipping out of his room. Ken waited until the count of five to follow. 

When Ken opened the door, Daisuke was waiting just outside. "Fine," Ken sighed, closing the door again. This time he waited until he counted ten and Daisuke was gone. He hurried out and slipped into the closest room, which happened to be Taichi and Yamato's.

"Umm, hello?" Yamato looked surprised to get a visitor.

"Can I stay in here? For just a little while?" Ken asked, blushing at his own presumption.

"Sure. Want to tell me why?"

"I'm hiding from Daisuke." Ken told him, lying down on Taichi's bed. He was still a little tired.

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Ok…" Yamato shrugged. Both boys jumped when they heard a very frustrated, "KEN!!!" from next door. Ken quickly jumped into the corner blocked off by the bed and the desk and hid.

"Please, I'm not here," he whispered just as Yamato's door swung open for the second time in less than two minutes.

"Have you seen Ken?" Daisuke asked, looking suspiciously around the room. For his part, Yamato actually managed an impressively genuine look of confusion.

"Not since this morning."

"Alright. If you see him, will you tell me?" Daisuke asked after considering Yamato's statement for a moment.

"Sure." Daisuke left the room again.

"All's clear," Yamato said, looking over towards Taichi's desk.

"Shhh!"

Sure enough, the door swung back open a second later as Daisuke looked around the room again. Yamato was half tempted to reveal Ken's hiding spot after that abrupt shushing but bit his tongue. After Daisuke had assured himself Ken was not in the room a second time Ken did crawl out of hiding and back on to Taichi's bed, closing his eyes a bit.

"You play this game a lot?" Yamato broke into his peaceful thoughts.

"Enough." Ken stated, the barest smile crossing his lips.

"What do you plan on doing with your new found freedom?"

"Resting." Ok, so it wasn't any different than what he had been doing in his own room, but at least it wasn't his room. Besides, it was fun to get Daisuke riled every once in a while. Ken did not see Yamato nod his head in acceptance. They sat in silence for a long time, Ken dozing and Yamato working on the song he had brought with him, until finally, Yamato's curiosity got the better of him.

"Tell me why you're hiding from Daisuke." It wasn't really a request. Ken just shrugged.

"Daisuke can be a little overprotective at times." Ken gave a small smile. "One," he said holding up his index finger, "One little dosing mistake and Daisuke's going to be counting my pills for the rest of my life." Ken's eyes turned to gauge Yamato's response. He was relieved when he saw only a smile.

"That's a nice thought," Yamato murmured.

"What?"

"Having someone care that much." This time it was Ken's turn to smile.

"I'm sure he'd do it for you if you asked." Ken said, turning to his side so he could watch Yamato easier.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Yes it is." It took Yamato a moment to realize that Ken had been talking about Taichi and not Daisuke. Ken sat up suddenly, regarding Yamato like a wise old sage.

"Why have you been such a bastard to Taichi?" Ken shot point-blank, disregarding the dirty look he received from Yamato.

"Daisuke teach you that word?"

"Yes--and many others. Answer my question." 

"You know what I like about you Ken?" Yamato asked tiredly.

"I didn't think you liked me." Ken smirked. Yamato just continued to stare at him until he cracked. "Ok, fine. What?" Ken knew good and well that he was setting himself up for a fall.

"You don't talk much." Oh, well, that was to be expected.

"Answer my question and I'll shut up."

"Is that a promise?"

"For what that's worth," Ken laughed. Yamato did not quiet catch the joke.

"Fine, if it will shut you up, I honestly do not know."

"That's a cop-out and you know it. Do you like him?"

"Of course. He's my best friend." Yamato scoffed.

"Cooperate would you? It'll go faster." Ken rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Are you threatening me?" Yamato never got an answer so he just continued, "Yes."

"And I assume you are aware of the way he feels about you." Nothing like pushing the obvious.

"Yes."

"So why the hell aren't you doing anything about it?"

Yamato narrowed is eyes at the younger boy with out result.

"Ken," he finally broke, "Could you just let me ruin my own life?"

"Not if you're hurting Taichi in the process."

"I'm thinking about Taichi!" Yamato protested, "The last thing he needs is date someone like me. I'd just end up doing something stupid to ruin everything. I've never been able to hold on to anything good."

"You need to give Taichi more credit. Do you honestly believe he'd let you just throw him away?" Ken stood up and walked over to the door, about to leave. "Trust **me**. You need Taichi as much as I need Daisuke. You shouldn't fight that." He left Yamato to consider his remarks.

Ken stood to think a moment outside the door. The way he saw it he had two choices. One, he could wait for Yamato to work up the courage to talk to Taichi himself or, two, he could give them both a little shove. He opted for the shove. Ken went to go find Taichi.

The first place he checked was the kitchen. Empty. Next he sneaked across the hallway to peak into the den. Miyako was in there, and Daisuke, but no Taichi. Ken quickly tiptoed away to keep from being seen. He knew Taichi was not in his room and it was very unlikely that he was in anybody else's. That left only one possibility. Ken grabbed his scarf off of its peg and hurried outside.

Sure enough, there was Taichi, helping Takeru and Hikari build a snowman. They had even used Yamato's coat to dress it.

"Hey, Taichi!" Ken called, jogging up to them, "Yamato sent me to find you. He said he needed to talk to you about something."

Taichi thought it a little strange that Yamato would send Ken to find him rather than just coming to talk his self but only shrugged. "Sure. Where is he."

"He's in his room." Ken hooked a thumb back towards the cabin.

"Which is where you are supposed to be." Daisuke's laid a heavy hand on Ken's shoulder, his voice low. Ken let out a groan of defeat. He had not even heard Daisuke come out of the cabin behind him.

"You saw me?" Daisuke must have noticed him when he looked into the den. It was the only explanation.

"Yes."

"I was going to go back." Ken offered up meekly.

"Tough." Daisuke sounded just as cold has he had before.

Ken's shoulders slumped. "I'm in for it now, aren't I?"

"I think the appropriate phrase would be 'you're butt's in a sling'." Daisuke intoned, "Now get in there. It'll only be that much worse if I have to carry you." Daisuke turned, making Ken march in front of him back into the cabin.

Taichi looked to his two younger companions in shock, "Daisuke's just joking right?" That was **not** an exchange he had expected to see. They just shrugged, looking as baffled as he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi stopped to put his ear to Ken and Daisuke's door before going to his own room. He did not hear any screams, so he told himself that everything would be all right. Taichi finished moving to his own door, pausing a moment and resisting the urge to knock before stepping inside. Yamato looked up with a smile when he saw him.

"So, what'd you need me for?" Taichi asked as he flopped back on his bed.

"Huh?"

"Ken said you wanted to see me."

"Did he?" A frown flitted across Yamato's face. Taichi did not see the point of answering the obviously rhetorical question so he just shrugged and lay back, closing his eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Yamato spoke up suddenly, some moments later.

Taichi held back the laugh that threatened to bubble to the surface at the ridiculous question. "No, I don't hate you," he paused looking over towards Yamato, "And I don't think that dress makes you look fat. And that's an absolutely lovely color for you. I'm sure all the other girls are just jealous of you."

"I'm being serious, Taichi." Yamato rolled his eyes.

"So am I." Taichi said as seriously as possible, "You **do** look good in green."

"You know I'm seriously screwed in the head, right?" Yamato asked, giving up on trying to make Taichi take him solemnly. 

"Have for years." Taichi chirped back.

"And you still want to be with me?" The shock in Yamato's voice was unmistakable.

Taichi moved so that he could sit next to his friend. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I like you that away," he wrapped an arm around Yamato's waist, hugging him tight. "You, Ishida Yamato, are one rare bird."

"Have you ever been serious in your life?" Yamato just shoved him away.

"I tried that yesterday. It didn't seem to work so well."

"Yeah."

Taichi couldn't seem to find the right way to answer that. Finally he just decided to go with the classic, "Yeah."

"So you would give me a chance?" Yamato broke their silence, his voice wavering a bit at the end.

__

Just where has he been for the last few days? Taichi wondered. "All you have to do is say the word."

Yamato let out a deep breath as relief flooded throughout his system. He pulled Taichi close into his side, letting the brunette rest his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Taichi."

"Always," Taichi whispered, leaning his head up for a kiss, only to have to break away with a, "Crap!" when he heard Ken's high-pitched scream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daisuke marched Ken back into the cabin and straight to their room, ignoring the strange looks he got from Sora and Mimi. He pushed Ken through the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind them both. Daisuke remained by the door, but Ken scurried over to stand beside the desk, as far as he could get from Daisuke in the small room.

They stood there for what seemed like hours. _Actually_, Ken corrected himself, _it's probably only been a couple of minutes, or maybe only one…_ It was so difficult to be reasonable when Daisuke was staring at him like that. Finally Daisuke crooked a finger, gesturing for him to come.

"I guess it's a little late for I'm sorry?" Ken asked, doing his best to keep the hope from leaking into his voice.

"Yes." So much for that plan of action.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?"

"Probably not."

"I'm sorry." Hey, he had not completely ruled out the possibility.

"Too late," Daisuke chided, advancing on Ken slowly until he was within pouncing distance. Ken eyed him fearfully, backing away towards the bed.

Suddenly, Daisuke jumped, knocking Ken back on to the mattress and beginning to viciously tickle the sensitive skin around his waist. He even stopped to blow a raspberry or two on Ken's stomach. It did not take much of this to have Ken squealing, tears trickling out of the corners of his eyes as he tried to keep his laughter in check.

"No, no, stop! Daisuke! Ahhhh! This isn't fair! Let me up! Let me up! Let me up! Don't! I've got to go to the bathroom! Ahhhhhhh!"

Daisuke jumped back, startled, as Taichi burst in, Yamato hot on his heals.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Taichi surveyed the damage. Daisuke was blushing bright red, as was Ken, who was desperately trying to straighten his clothing.

"Nothing?" Daisuke suggested. Taichi was not buying it.

"Daisuke, you leave Ken alone." Taichi dictated. Yamato almost laughed out loud when he saw Ken's face fall. Daisuke sat down on the opposite bed with a 'humph', crossing his arms over his chest. Eventually Taichi was convinced that there would be no more horseplay in the room, at least not the kind that would disturb anyone, and left again with Yamato. When Ken got up to follow them, Daisuke stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not sick. There's no reason for us to stay in here." Ken said in his best placating tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that?"

"I'm the genius, remember?"

"Right, you're the stupid genius that didn't think he needed a coat," Daisuke replied sarcastically, the edge of humor voiding all hurt in the statement.

"Well, I **do** have to go to the bathroom." Ken decided to try another route.

"Really?"

"Really." Ken assured him.

"Ok, fine," Daisuke gave in, "But you had better be back here in five minutes," he ordered, "or less."

"I promise," Ken nodded, blowing Daisuke a kiss as he slipped out of the room. Fifteen minutes later he had still yet to return.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now what were you saying?" Taichi asked Yamato when he got him back into their room.

"Saying? I don't remember saying anything," Yamato teased, "What were we talking about?"

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Taichi stepped forward, leaning up to kiss Yamato.

"I guess Ken was right." Yamato mumbled when they finally broke it off. Taichi chuckled.

"Do me a favor," he asked, "Don't talk about Ken when I'm trying to kiss you."

"Mmm, Taichi's jealous." Yamato smiled, "Let me make it up to you." Taichi was almost to that blissfully unaware point when the door swung open.

"Have you seen Ken?" Daisuke burst.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Yamato had kicked Daisuke out for the second time in two minutes, he and Taichi had decided to sit down and actually try to talk.

"I guess this means you're not straight," Taichi started.

"No, probably not," Yamato agreed.

"Gay?"

"Mmmm," Yamato seemed to consider this for a while, "No, I still like girls, too."

"Greedy." Taichi stated matter-of-factly.

"That's not the nicest way you could have put it."

Taichi shrugged good-naturedly. "So, did you just decide to give me a try, or…" He trailed off, his eyes leaving Yamato's to study the floorboards. Yamato lifted Taichi's chin so that they were looking each other in the eyes once again.

"I've wanted this for years. I just didn't think it could ever work out."

"So why did you change your mind?" Taichi asked. It was a good question. Ken's arguments had not been that great. Perhaps he had just been looking for a decent reason to do what he had always wanted to. Perhaps it was remembering how much it had hurt being in Taichi's position. Perhaps…

"You were cute in my shower robe."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Now who can't be serious?"

"And when you were sprawled out in the middle of the floor, cradling your jaw with those little tears in your eyes," Yamato teased even more.

"There were never any tears in my eyes. You hit like a girl."

"And when you were out moping by your tree," Yamato continued with out pausing, "I don't think anyone could expect me to say no to that." With each word, Yamato moved a little closer to Taichi so that now they were practically touching. 

__

Just a little closer, Taichi felt like begging. Yamato seemed to have the same train of thoughts; closing the last few millimeters quickly and making all of Taichi's wishes come true.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takeru handed a bowl to Miyako, shaking his head no. "You know, I'm beginning to think you're in league with Yamato. Every plan you've come up with has ended up with me in trouble. Yamato's going to kill me if he catches us again."

"So what? You're going to give in to his oppression?" she asked, horrified.

"Yes. That's exactly what I intend to do."

"The least you could do is think about Hikari," she groused.

"I am thinking about Hikari. If Yamato kills me, the only one left for her will be Iori."

"Hey," came a voice much too deep for it's body, "What's so terrible about that?" Takeru smiled at his younger friend.

"Absolutely nothing," he paused a moment to dig some fish out of the refrigerator, "You're just a little young for her, that's all."

"Age shouldn't matter in love," Iori shot back smartly.

"Argh! None of this matters anyway," Miyako interrupted, "Yamato's never going to kill you." She put what ever it was she was working on in the oven before turning to face Takeru.

"Think about it this way. When's the next time you and Hikari will get a chance to be together alone again?"

"Never. Because after all the trouble you've stirred up, Yamato and Taichi will never even let us go to a movie by ourselves."

"My point precisely!"

Hikari walked in just as Takeru rolled his eyes and Miyako threw her dirty spoon in the sink with, "Gah!"

"Hey baby," Iori purred, clicking his tongue at Hikari.

"Never, ever do that again, Iori," Miyako begged, pretending to gag.

"**What** is going on?" Hikari asked, "And who possessed Iori?"

"Miyako has a new plan she thinks will fool Yamato, and I think Iori has been possessed by Hugh Hefner," Takeru informed her. Iori seemed oddly pleased with the idea.

"What's her plan?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to hear it, myself." Yamato spoke up from the doorway, his arms wrapped tightly around Taichi.

Takeru jumped and spun around to face him, "Nothing! Her plan is nothing! It doesn't exist!"

"You know, Takeru, you really need to calm down," Yamato laughed, "I just came to see when supper was going to be ready."

"About 30 minutes." Miyako offered up helpfully. She watched them retreat to the den with a grin before bubbling, "Did you see that?"

"You're not the only one with eyes, you know," Takeru spat. He was still a bit too shocked from finding out his brother was standing right behind him, to have much time to comprehend who he was standing with. Finally the images began to click. "I guess this means they're together."

"Certainly seemed that way," Hikari smiled.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Miyako crowed, "But this means that there is now a serious lack of men to choose from around here."

"Hey!" Iori complained again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Remind me to get up and check on them tonight," Yamato asked his new boyfriend, settling down on the couch so that he could use his lap as a pillow.

"You really think they'll try something? I think you just about scared Takeru to death." Taichi began to chuckle.

"I know I did, but I doubt it will work."

Taichi smiled, not bothering with an answer as he began to rub his fingers through Yamato's hair.

"Hey, what do you think your doing? Touching the hair is a third date privilege," Yamato teased.

"Make me an exception?"

"Find me a way to keep my brother out of your sister's bed and I'll let you do anything you want." _Oh, the possibilities._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is an old trick the coaches used to use when we had to stay overnight on one of our soccer trips," Taichi told Yamato, pulling out a roll of masking tape.

"We're going to tape them to their beds? Just what happened on these trips?"

"No, and you don't want to know," Taichi told him. "First we make sure they're in their proper beds." He rapped a few times on Hikari's door waiting for someone to call them in. When they did, Taichi stuck his head in making sure it was Hikari and Miyako and only Hikari and Miyako.

"Alright," he told them, "No one comes in and no one comes out. I mean that. And don't think I won't find out, 'cause I will."

"Of course not," they both chorused. Taichi just nodded, ignoring the innocent act and closed the door.

"This is the beauty of my plan," he told Yamato, pulling off a piece of tape long enough to go from mid-way across the door to the other side of the jam. He then did the same with a second piece. "Anyone opens either of their doors and we'll know about it."

Yamato smirked, watching as Taichi preformed the same ritual at Takeru's door down the hall.

Thirty minutes after both boys had finally retreated to their room Sora and Mimi's door opened slowly and a red head peaked out into the hall. Sora quietly sneaked down the hall to Hikari's door, carefully pealing of the tape and motioning some one from the inside, out while Mimi did the same for Takeru. The exchange was done quickly, and with a minimum of noise, Miyako opting to join Sora and Mimi rather than risk Iori finding out. Sora made sure each piece of tape was put back into the exact same spot before joining her friends.

Three minutes later, Yamato stalked across the hall, ripping the tape off the door with little care and flipping on the light. He pulled his little brother from Hikari's bed, dragging him down the hall to his own room, only to gather his pillow and blankets before Yamato shoved him outside with the keys to the van.

Hikari waited until the cabin quieted again before taking her own pillow and blankets and sneaking outside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi awoke the next morning happier and more content then he'd been a long while. Certainly more so than the last few days. He had to just keep telling himself that everything was perfect and keep resisting the urge to pinch his arm black and blue.

"Hey," he said softly, doing his best to shake Yamato awake gently, "Come on sleepy head, we've got to get up."

"No…too early," came the slow reply.

"Come on, we've got to get everyone up and out of here by noon if we're going to make it home on time." Taichi brushed at the hairs on Yamato's forehead. 

"My Yammie," he whispered, "All right, five more minutes."

Yamato smiled, curling up into Taichi, "Thanks" he mumbled. "And you're dead if you ever call me that again. I am not a vegetable." Ahh, true love.

Taichi just smiled. Feisty was good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a good twenty minutes before Taichi managed to fully rouse the Ishida beast. Five more after that before he got much more than a growl out of him. He left Yamato to his packing and went to check on his little sister and make sure everyone else was up and packing. (He also thought he might rescue Takeru from the van, ignoring Yamato's wish to leave him in there until they arrived at home.)

Taichi opened his door just as Hikari was opening hers. She smiled at him, still wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, Taichi. Sleep well?" She was always so sweet. Taichi knew as well as everyone else did that she had really had her heart set on getting to stay with Takeru. Still, she showed no hard feelings, letting Taichi hug her tight.

"Yeah. You?"

"I was fine. Yamato didn't really make Takeru sleep in the van, did he?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he's fine. I was just going out to get him." Taichi assured her, releasing her from his hug so she could take a step back. "You better start packing. Estimated leave time at 1200 hours*." Hikari laughed at his little humor, giving him her best salute and watching as he delivered the same message at every door down the hall before leaving to go wake Takeru.

Taichi hurried out towards the van, slinging the side door wide and reaching in with a cold hand to grab Takeru's ankle. Takeru sat up with a start.

"You can sneak back into the house now if you want." Taichi told him, motioning for him to hand him some of the blankets and pillows. Takeru balked a bit when he realized the pillow he had been lying on a minute ago was covered in yellow daisies.

"You might was well hand me Hikari's pillow, too. I'll take it back to her." Taichi sighed resignedly. _The little sneak._

"You won't get upset?" Takeru asked hesitantly. As if him handing over the pillow or not was actually going to change anything. Still, Taichi could not help but give in to his worried tone.

"I won't do anything. Hikari's safe enough," _for now_, "I won't even tell Yamato." Taichi held out a hand for the pillow, which Takeru finally gave him. He helped Takeru into the cabin, giving him the same leave time as he had given everyone else before heading over to knock on Hikari's door.

When she answered a few seconds later she was already dressed and clipping back her hair. Taichi just held the pillow out her, thankful she at least had the decency to blush a little. He was about to turn back to his room when she spoke up softly.

"Taichi? You're not mad are you?" Taichi had let that voice wheedle him out of innumerable things in the past. It was not going to work this time. At least, not if he did not turn back around.

"Oh, it's ok," he tossed back casually over his shoulder, "I think this will work out for the best. You ever read my notebook again and I'll tell mom where you spent the night. Deal?"

"You wouldn't," Hikari had never sounded so astounded, "You'd be in as much trouble as I would anyway. You were supposed to be looking out for me."

Taichi just smirked a bit at his success, "Trust me, it would be worth it." He hurried across the hall to help his boyfriend pack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taichi let out a relieved sigh. He had never been so happy to see the lights of Tokyo. Next time, they vacationed some where much closer to home. And he really was serious about that minimum age of 15 rule. Unless, of course, the younger kids were 15 by the time they did this again. Then the minimum age would have to be much, much higher.

Jyou had offered to drive, but after about 10 minutes of that, Taichi took the helm again. Who would have thought someone smart enough for medical school never learned **not** to cross a double white? Besides, driving meant he could sit next to Yamato (who could not be persuaded to give up his shotgun position.)

Just one little stop by Tamachi and they would be rid of Ken **and** Daisuke and then a short (relatively) jaunt across the river and they would finally be home. Taichi supposed the nice thing to do would be to drop each digidestined off at their appropriate home (Mimi was staying with Sora for the remainder of her holiday) rather than making them all walk from his apartment, but he really could not make himself care less.

__

Besides, he thought, sneaking glances at Yamato out of the corners of his eyes, _I have better things to be doing._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End! For Real! Dog! (sorry couldn't stop myself)

*Special thanks to A Bad Ass Suicidal Frog Called Bob for pointing out that this should be 1200 hours instead of 0200!

****

Please review. I do so _love_ reviews! (I'm doing a bit of impromptu study of the number of people who click into a story verses the number who actually review, and its not looking especially pretty.) Wai!


End file.
